House MD – Jugando con el médico
by aelita's-chan
Summary: CAP 14 UP! La acción que desencadenó una verdad irrefutable. La ilusión que envuelve a uno impidiéndole ver cual es la realidad absoluta que una vez fue capaz de identificar. ¿Qué más falta? ¿Ser descubierto? O mejor ¿Descubrirse ante el enemigo?
1. Chapter 1

_Jaja, mi.... Segundo fic en realidad de **[H]ouse.M.D**. Se me ocurrió ayer, y hoy lo escribí, espero que les guste._

_**N.A:** Los personajes de estaserieno me pertenecen._

_ entender el fic se sugiere haberse visto el final de la quinta temporada de House._-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**House M.D – Jugando con el médico-**_

_**Caso 1: "El blanco hedor de la confianza"**_

"…_**A veces me equivoco. Tengo un don para la observación, para entender a la gente y las situaciones, pero a veces me equivoco."-House "Alone" 4 temporada-**_

Blanco. Todo blanco, las paredes blancas, el piso banco, las sabanas blancas… Todo sin sentido, todo tan… sin nada, irónicamente…

Eso le molestaba.

Con su bastón en la mano derecha dio tres golpecitos distraídos en el suelo de dicha habitación con el único propósito de volver más loco al loco o, simplemente, sacarlo a él de quicio. No tenía sentido, ni propósito; de pura casualidad servía como jaula para la persona que se encontraba dentro, en este caso: él.

¿Cuánto tiempo más se iba a quedar allí? Lo desconocía. Hacía exactamente tres semanas que Wilson lo había despedido con una silenciosa mirada triste, mientras lo veía subir las escaleras del psiquiátrico Mayfield para perderse tras sus puertas acristaladas.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Pues…

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Soltó una voz tranquila de mujer, justo detrás de él.

Suspiró.

Ahí estaba la respuesta.

- Bien, sin contar el hecho de que estoy hablando con una persona que no debería estar aquí… - Soltó con un dejo notable de sarcasmo.

Su único consuelo era que al menos no estaba solo, pero esa falta de soledad indicaba que el problema no se había marchado.

- Oh, hoy te vez de mejor humor… - Soltó una risita satisfecha.

La perra despiadada, o como Wilson solía llamarla: Amber, le sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, mientras su cabellera rojiza se mecía con sus leves movimientos de cabeza.

Bueno, había lidiado con ella desde hacía casi cinco semanas, pero el factor que lo hizo meterse de cabeza a ese psiquiátrico era aún peor.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, impotente, y allí lo vió.

Sentado en una esquina de la habitación estaba él, con su piel morena y su delantal blanco que lo identificaba como médico. El niño negro en una familia de blancos, como se había denominado a si mismo una vez: Kutner.

- ¿Tú también? – Preguntó mirando al techo con la ilusión de escaparse por el, hasta incluso con deseo de morirse para no tener que lidiar con aquél dúo de personas muertas. Irónico ¿Verdad?

- No. Morirse no es una opción. Sabes que no tiene lógica… - Le dijo Amber, quien se acurrucó cerca de él, recostada en la cama en la que el mejor médico del Princenton Plainsboro –Y seguramente, del mundo también- estaba sentado.

- Tienes razón – Bien. Acababa de darle la razón a una ilusión mental de su cerebro. ¡Ja! No estaba loco. No… Para nada.

- No estas loco – Sonrió Kutner desde la esquina.

- Entonces explícame porque los sigo viendo – Ladró el aludido de ojos azules.

- No lo sabemos porque tú no lo sabes… - Le dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, aún sonrientes. Lo ponía enfermo tanto buen humor por parte de ellos.

- Tienes razón – Volvió a decir y otra vez cayó en el paradigma de tener que lidiar con aquellas dos personas muertas y darles la razón porque… Simplemente, la tenían. Pero todo paradigma tenía una solución. Ahora ¿Cual era la suya?

Cansado, con los ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre debido a sus noches en vela, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación de seis por seis, ya asqueado de ver tanto blanco.

¡Que alguien viniera a rescatarlo! Era oficial, estaba desesperado, MUY desesperado. El médico que estaba a su cargo no hacía más que venir, mirarlo e irse sin decir palabra. ¡Pero si no mejoraba ni un poquito! Al contrario ¡ESTABA PEOR!

Descargó un golpe con su bastón en el suelo y este sonó hueco.

- Tranquilo, duerme… - Oyó a la perra despiadada. House ya no se atrevía ni a mirarla, ya que le daba una horrible sensación de vértigo.

- Sabes perfectamente que no puedo dormir – Soltó cortante.

Cierto, muy cierto.

Sus noches de insomnio volvieron otra vez después de la noche con su jefa, la decana Lisa Cuddy, con quien supuestamente se había acostado, hasta que descubrió -tarde- que no había sido así.

La mujer de cabello negro azabache lo observó impotente a través de un cristal espejado. Lo notaba ido, angustiado y por si fuera poco, enfadado y desecho. No pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Su amigo, y también amigo del paciente, el oncólogo James Wilson, se paró a su lado con semblante triste.

- El médico dice que no hay mejoras… - Ni él se lo podía creer. El gran Gregory House, el médico y persona con más sentido del racionalismo del mundo, con un añadido de sarcasmo y una pierna doliente incluidos, ahora estaba alucinando con una persona muerta… - Necesita tiempo - … Nada más y nada menos que con su novia muerta.

- Y nosotros necesitamos un médico capacitado para que sea el jefe del departamento de diagnósticos… - Cada palabra se le clavó en el pecho como un puñal. ¿Remplazar a su mejor médico? Por más imbecil e insolente que llegase a ser, jamás se le habría cruzado por la cabeza despedirlo. Jamás de los jamases hasta que llegó el día, hacía exactamente tres semanas, en el que él mismo se dio cuenta de que no estaba en sus cabales.

- ¿Ya has elegido? – Le preguntó Wilson notablemente incómodo. Semejante tema del que estaban discutiendo justo delante de su amigo, quien no paraba de dar vueltas en la habitación.

Cuddy soltó un suspiro al recordar los curriculums dentro de las carpetas de un color rojo tinto que se encontraban en el despacho de su oficina.

- No aún no… - Y miró a Wilson con seriedad – Sabes que por mí no lo haría… -

- Tienes que hacer, por el bien de todos… - Soltó el oncólogo como para calmarla, pero algo en su interior le susurraba que a cierta personita de ojos azules y un bastón en la mano derecha, no le haría la más mínima de las gracias.

Sin visitas, sin compañía más que la de los dos médicos muertos a su lado prácticamente las veinticuatro horas de los casi 21 malditos días que se había pasado allí adentro. ¿Dónde diablos estaban Wilson y Cuddy? Bueno, al menos Wilson. Después de lo que le dijo a Cuddy, estaba seguro de que esta no querría verlo ni en figurita por un buen tiempo…

- ¡Olvídate de Cuddy y concéntrate en salir de aquí! – Le dijo Amber algo molesta. El médico oji-azul la oyó levantarse de la cama.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Preguntó mirando perdidamente una pared.

La decana de medicina se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el médico los estaba mirando fijamente a los dos. O al menos eso parecía.

- Oye Wilson, House nos está mirando –

- Imposible – Soltó el oncólogo – En este tipo de habitaciones, estando dentro, no te das cuenta de que hay una ventana hacía el exterior. La mirada perdida y vidriosa de su amigo lo hizo estremecerse.

- ¿Qué tal si….? – Comenzó Cuddy pero se silenció a media frase. Mirando hacía los costados y acercándose un poco más a Wilson le susurró - ¿Qué tal si House ya está bien? ¿O si se está dando un caso de mala praxis? –

Wilson, por un momento, pareció alegrarse ante la presencia de esas irónicamente buenas posibilidades.

- No, no es nada – Soltó Amber encogiéndose de hombros. Kutner se acomodó un poco en su sitio. Incómodo ante la situación.

Gregory House, como buen observador que era, no pasó por alto aquél detalle.

- ¿Qué pasa con Cuddy? – Resaltó cada palabra.

Ninguno de los dos respondió. El médico se giró para mirarlos, haciendo rebotar un poco su bastón, repentinamente pensativo.

- Hay que ir a hablar con el médico – Soltó Cuddy decidida. Wilson la miró incrédulo. Acababa de volver de una charla con este.

- No entiendo… - Expresó su duda.

- Que nos deje entrar así aprovechamos para hacerle un chequeo por nosotros mismos –

- Me temo que eso será imposible – Se sintió mal por pincharle el globo a ña decana. Él también quería entrar para hablar con House, pero solo que la mejoría de éste sería su llave para hacerlo.

House cojeó hacía Amber y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué haces? – Soltó ella con algo de incredulidad.

- ¿Por qué me temes? – Articuló el médico aún en su papel de meticuloso observador – Nunca me tuviste miedo, siempre, viva o muerta, estabas ahí para fastidiarme… - Hubo un momento de silencio corto en que la pelirroja se quedó tiesa observándolo - … O para resaltarme ciertas cosas –

Wilson y Cuddy observaron con incertidumbre los movimientos del médico de ojos azules y comentarios afilados. Lo vieron jugar ausente con su bastón, lo que indicaba que estaba pensativo, hasta que de repente, tras hacerlo dar dos vueltas con su mano derecha lo clavó con fuerza en la pared.

Cuddy se asustó.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – Se preguntó Wilson.

Amber, con los ojos y boca abiertos formando una mueca de pánico miró el bastón hundido en la pared a escasos centímetros de su cabeza

- ¿Qué haces? –

- Nada, solo estoy aburrido – Sacó el bastón de la pared y volvió a hacerlo rebotar contra el suelo. Notó que Kutner se había levantado y lo miraba expectante. - ¿Qué? – Soltó áspero como siempre. Pero el médico indio no respondió.

- Wilson… - Soltó la decana bastante alarmada. House parecía estar gritándole a alguien.

- Vete y distrae al médico – Le indicó el oncólogo. – A ver si logras conseguir que deje entrar, aunque sea, a uno de nosotros – La mujer obedeció y salió caminando lo más rápido que su falda apretada se lo permitió

Wilson observó a House y metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

No, no y no. Esa fue la respuesta que obtuvo la decana de medicina, quien le enseñó hasta sus credenciales al médico que estaba a cargo de House. Tras veinte minutos de discusión con el hombre que iba y venía de un sitio a otro, la mujer desistió de sus intentos, ya maldiciéndolo mentalmente y, de casualidad, conteniéndose verbalmente.

- ¡Pero si es igual o peor de terco que House! – Protestó mientras se acercaba a Wilson. El oncólogo la observó en silencio, adivinando cual había sido la respuesta.

- ¿Nada? –

- No – Bufó sulfurada - ¡Ni siquiera se lo pensó dos segundos! –

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Cuddy lo taladró con la mirada – Además de ese no rotundo – Agregó algo intimidado.

- Que la patología de House era compleja –

- ¿No le dijiste que eres la decana del Princenton? –

- ¿Tú crees que me escuchó? – Sacudió la cabeza con enfado - ¡Le mostré todas las credenciales habidas y por haber y no me ha dejado ni decirle hola! –

Wilson negó con la cabeza. Las cosas se ponían difíciles. Para colmo de males, el móvil de Cuddy sonó y la mujer se alarmó al enterarse de que Rachel, su hija adoptiva, había tenido problemas.

Salió afuera dejando a Wilson solo nuevamente.

El oncólogo sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo y con un bolígrafo garabateó con prisas unas pocas palabras. Finalmente, procurando que nadie lo viera, deslizó el papelito por debajo de la puerta que daba a la habitación de House y golpeó dos veces para captar su atención. Luego, se dirigió al sitio en el que se podía ver al médico cojo, ahora paciente, y observó como se acercaba a la puerta, miraba hacía abajo y, agachándose con dificultad, tomaba el papel y lo leía rápidamente.

- Eso es lo único que puedo hacer, amigo mío… - Le dijo y se dirigió a la salida, en donde Cuddy seguía hablando por su móvil.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Caso 2: "Kutner y Amber: ¿A favor o en contra?"**_

_**"¿Para que sirve la vida si no podemos tomar decisiones estúpidas?" –House "House Training" 3 Temporada-**_

"_Mejórate rápido. Tenemos problemas. W"_

¡Entonces si lo habían visitado! Que raro, se sintió extrañamente reconfortado. Frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en la _misteriosa nota_.

Releyó el papel varias veces y se quedó con curiosidad ¿Problemas? ¿Qué clase de problemas? ¿Acaso su equipo de médicos aún no podía valerse sin él? ¿Un paciente se estaba muriendo y todos se habían desesperado al no tenerlo para que lo salvase con sus métodos bastante cuestionables? Sonrió animado. Estaba claro que era el mejor médico del Princenton Plainsboro pero… Para que "W" le dejara semejante nota debía tratarse de un caso muy gordo, lo que significaba que era muy raro y eso, para él, era toda una motivación.

- Me llama mucho la atención la forma con que Wilson dibuja las es ¿No crees? – Comentó pensativa la perra despiadada ahora parada a su lado. Kutner, al otro, le echó un vistazo también.

- Y la W está muy inclinada a la derecha… –

- Siempre las hace así – Sonrió ella.

- ¿Se pueden callar? – Ladró el médico cojo y se dirigió a la cama, donde se sentó para descansar su maltrecha pierna.

- Por esa cara diría que quieres salir corriendo de aquí en este mismo instante – Comentó el médico indio.

House captó la ironía.

- Por supuesto, te aseguro que rompo el record de Forest Gump – Respondió mordaz.

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró el médico. House se guardó la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón y puso su cara de "niño bueno después de haber echo una maldad" con la intención clara de poner en marcha su inusitado plan.

- Doctores – Soltó Cuddy dirigiéndose a los tres médicos que formaban parte del equipo de diagnósticos dirigido hasta entonces por House – Hemos encontrado un nuevo director para el departamento –

Trece, Taub y Foreman se miraron unos a otros, demostrando que sus temores se habían concretado. Ninguno habló. Wilson le hizo una seña a Cuddy para que siguiera con el anuncio.

- ¿Cómo demonios piensas adelantar este proceso? – Le preguntó Amber sentada al borde de la cama. Habían pasado tres horas desde que el médico se había marchado, otra vez sin decir palabra.

House ahora de pie, contemplaba una de las paredes (la misma por la que Wilson y Cuddy habían estado observándolo) y volvió a mirar la nota que el oncólogo le había dejado. Una pequeña flecha que apuntaba a su derecha lo había dejado intrigado.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Se preguntó el médico y miró a la pared en cuestión.

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – Ladró la mujer.

- Parece que alguien se levantó por el lado equivocado hoy – Comentó el médico de ojos azules sin despegar la vista del diminuto papel que le había dejado su único amigo. Extrañamente, era como si se hubiesen intercambiado los estados de ánimo.

Kutner se paseó por la habitación, y tomando nota mental en la dirección en la que apuntaba la flecha miró hacia dicha pared. House hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Para que será la flecha? – Se preguntó

El médico de piel tostada se acercó a la pared en cuestión y poso su mano en la superficie, lo que le dio una idea a House.

- ¿Nuevo jefe? – Soltó incrédulo el diminuto de Taub.

- Pensamos que alguno de nosotros tomaría el lugar de House hasta que éste volviera – Secundó Trece.

- Bueno… - Titubeó Cuddy.

- ¿Quién es? – Intentó volver al tema central el neurólogo de piel oscura, Foreman.

- Pues, su nombre es Jaime Tayrmors – Los otros tres se sorprendieron al oírla.

- ¿Cómo? – Soltó Trece

- ¿El famoso infectologo que se ganó el premio Novel de la paz? – Articuló Taub blanco como la bata que llevaba.

Wilson arqueó las cejas ante la curiosa elección de Cuddy, pero aún así no hizo comentario alguno.

- Si. El Dr. Tayrmors llegará aquí mañana por la mañana, ahora tienen el resto del día libre -

Su pierna comenzó a dolerle con insistencia y eso que la tenía en reposo desde hacía una hora. Se refregó con lentitud usando su mano derecha con la intención de calmarse las molestias. Su bastón quedó colgando a un costado, abandonado temporalmente hasta que al médico de ojos azules se le ocurriera "dar una vueltita" de nuevo. De repente, volvió a entrar su médico y lo observó con preocupación.

- ¿Todo bien Sr. House? – Preguntó despegando la vista de un expediente amarillo huevo.

- No, ¿Podría darme unos calmantes para el dolor? – _"¿O un frasquito de vicodin?"_

Oyó una risita.

- Eso es lo que te trajo aquí – Le sonrió Amber parándose justo al lado del médico.

House bufó, aunque disimuló que se trataba debido a su molestia en la pierna.

- Seguro, en un momento se los traigo – Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y volvió a dejarlo solo.

El médico cojo de mal genio y carácter recordó como había superado sus primeros días en el psiquiátrico cuando lo estaban desintoxicando de sus amadas pastillitas blancas. Estos habían sido horribles y eternos, horas y horas de constante dolor agudo proveniente de su pierna que lo mareaban y le daban un dolor de cabeza que sentía que le explotaría en cualquier minuto. Y ahora, dos semanas después de eso, el dolor persistente de su pierna maltrecha lo molestaba por momentos, pero había días que llegaba a creerse que los pasaba mucho mejor sin el vicodin. Aún asi, las visiones aún persistían, lo que significaba que no eran solo los efectos de las pastillas, sino que había algo más. Le preocupó pensar que su cerebro, siempre ágil y sagaz, estuviese comenzando a fallar. En un principio Amber se dedicaba a darle pistas en la dirección correcta, pero una vez que lo llevó por el mal camino, House comenzó a dudar de su juicio, siempre íntegro, como si este se estuviera deshaciendo como un helado al sol veraniego.

De repente entró el médico con un bacito de plástico y una botella de agua en la mano y se las dio a su paciente de ojos azules, junto con las medicinas. Cuando Gregory House se tragó -de mala leche- las pastillas, su médico con historia clínica en mano, comentó.

- Bueno, creo que ya estás listo para la primera fase de evaluación –

- ¿Primera? ¿Tanto se han tardado para iniciarme la primera fase? Este psiquiátrico si que es lento… - Puso cara de pocos amigos, pero decidió callarse si lo que pretendía era salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

- Si, veraz, te hemos venido siguiendo todos estos días por el tema de tu desintoxicación… Y… - Hurgó en sus papeles - … Tus alucinaciones –

- Ah… - House se sintió un tanto violado. ¿Así que había sido observado todo ese tiempo? Empezaba a tener una vaga idea con respecto a la misteriosa flechita de Wilson.

- Y los resultados no son muy buenos – Soltó el medico mirándolo con detenimiento.

- Pero por alguna razón estoy en la primera fase – Rescató House al notar que la atmósfera se tornaba aplastante.

- Cierto, cierto… - Tomó aire su médico sonriendo convencido y dejó la historia a un costado mientras se sentaba en una silla blanca que estaba cerca. – Dime una cosa Greg –

¿Greg? Que confiado parecía ser este tipo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el aludido aún refregándose la pierna.

- ¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta de que necesitabas esta ayuda? -

House lo miró como si le hubiese preguntado sobre cómo se respiraba. No era muy abierto pero, si quería salir "corriendo" de aquél sitio tenía que pensarse las cosas varias veces y bien.

- Pues… - Meditó. No estaba seguro de hablar - ¿Alucinaciones? – Soltó con tono evidente.

- Este vicio al vicodín tiene su largo camino, me sorprende que te hayas mantenido tan íntegro hasta ahora – Explicó el otro.

- Siempre estuve íntegro… –

- No es cierto – Sonrieron Amber y Kutner, quienes lo miraban expectantes desde detrás del médico psiquiatra. House los ignoró otra vez.

- ¿En serio? – Pareciera que él también podía verlos.

- Si, bueno… Hasta que empecé a alucinar y… Me dí cuenta de que mi juicio no era el mismo – Escupió todo de una, para así no asquearse más con la amargura de la verdad.

- Bueno, eso es un avance – Se convenció el médico y volvió a tomar la historia clínica de House. Sacó una lapicera de un bolsillo y comenzó a anotar algo en la carpeta amarillo huevo.

- Dígame una cosa – Tenía que tener cuidado con lo que estaba por decir - ¿Alguien me ha visitado? – No pudo evitar sentirse como un niño pequeño perdido en mitad de un supermercado.

- Oh… - El médico se detuvo en seco y lo miró – Si, vinieron varias veces dos personas… -

- ¿Ah si? ¿Quiénes? –

- Una mujer hermosa pero insistente que decía ser la decana del Princenton Plainsboro… Y otro, que supongo sería su esposo, un hombre tranquilo y con mucha paciencia, creo que era oncólogo,…–

House no pudo evitar reírse a mitad de la frase.

- ¿Wilson, esposo de Cuddy? – Preguntó entre risas. Ese comentario errado del otro médico lo había puesto de muy buen humor.

- ¿Qué no son marido y mujer? – Comentó medio abatatado el otro.

- Esos tienen lo de marido y mujer lo que yo tengo de ropa rosa puesta en este preciso momento – Sonrió con ironía y volvió a masajearse la pierna debido a las insistentes punzadas de dolor.

- Oh, pues que bueno que me dijo, flor de papelón si lo hubiera comentado en voz alta… - Ambos rieron un momento.

Salió del aeropuerto de Nueva Jersey con su valija oscura en mano y tomó un taxi que lo llevó a su departamento, cerca del casco céntrico de la ciudad. Bajó, tras pagarle al taxista, y se dirigió a su departamento en un edificio no tan llamativo a la vista. Subió las escaleras y, usando su llave, abrió la puerta blanca de su departamento y se metió dentro, cerrándola otra vez.

Mañana sería su primer día de trabajo en el Princenton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, según la notificación que le había llegado, y para su suerte, ¿Qué mejor que ser el reemplazo del misterioso Gregory House?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias gente por sus RR, me animan mucho, ^-^ Estoy tratando de continuarlo lo más pronto que puedo.  
**_

* * *

**Caso 3: James vs. James…**

_**"He aquí un axioma sobre la condición humana: **__**todo el mundo miente. **__**La única variable es sobre qué". – House "Three Stories" 1 temporada-**_

Wilson no pudo dormir como lo hacía siempre. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y el seguía tirado en la cama, sin pegar un ojo. Había algo extraño, algo en la cabeza que le advertía sobre… ¿Qué? No estaba muy seguro.

Finalmente se levantó y puso la cafetera en marcha mientras aprovechaba el tiempo de preparación del líquido marrón para darse una ducha reparadora. O al menos, semi-reparadora.

Ese día tenía más trabajo que de costumbre, tenía una junta médica a primera hora de la mañana, debía recoger varios resultados de análisis de pacientes, debía ver a más pacientes y, como si eso no fuera poco, completar varios formularios y analizar historiales clínicos de pacientes críticos. Si, un día espectacular…

Salió de bañarse y fue a vestirse. Cuando volvió a la cocina su café ya lo estaba esperando, obediente, dentro de la cafetera. Wilson tomó la jarra de vidrio que lo contenía y lo vertió dentro de una taza color verde oliváceo que solía usar Amber. Bebió tranquilo y decidió mirar el reloj. Recién eran las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

- Buenos días – Saludó Taub a Foreman y Trece, quienes acababan de llegar. El médico petizo había aprovechado su soledad en la oficina de diagnóstico médico para prepararse un café.

- Buenos días – Soltaron los otros dos con un tono entre animado y tenso.

- ¿Café? – Ofreció el cirujano y los otros aceptaron. – Hoy es el gran día – Dijo mientras dejaba dos tazas de color verde en la mesa y se sentaba con la suya en la mano.

- ¿Gran día? – Soltó Trece con curiosidad, y se sentó también tras colgar su abrigo. Foreman la imitó.

- Si – Sonrió Taub – Vamos a tener a un jefe menos molesto que House… O al menos eso quiero creer – Aclaró.

- Menos molesto, seguro que es, no hay nadie más imbecil que él en toda la faz de la tierra – Acotó Foreman.

- Pero ten en cuenta que _**ese imbecil**_, fue el que nos dio trabajo – Rescató Trece.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

Wilson se apareció por el pasillo y entró a la oficina.

- Parece que no ha llegado – Comentó mirando a todos lados.

- No, aún no – Informó Taub.

- Pensé que lo conocías – Comentó Foreman dándose cuenta de que el recién llegado parecía muy intrigado y totalmente trasnochado. Wilson se refregó un ojo.

- No, no… Yo no – Soltó cansado – Supongo que Cuddy si –

Hablando de Roma…. Cuddy se materializó a su lado tan rápidamente que el oncólogo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Conocerlo? – Se quedó pensando – A decir verdad nunca lo he visto en persona -

Los otros cuatro la miraron con sorpresa.

- Para que sepan, lo contraté por sus buenas posibilidades… - Intentó explicarse.

- Y eso me pone muy contento Sra. Cuddy – Soltó una voz desconocida para todos. – O debería decir, Srta. -

House observó nuevamente su habitación.

Todo lo blanco había sido sustituido por el color verde oliva con toques de marrón tierra. Un clásico estilo Country. La sábanas de la cama también acompañaban con sus tonos verdes y amarillos pero… House aún seguía sintiéndose igual de marginado que en un principio.

- Alégrate – Soltó Amber – Cambiar de habitación ya es algo. Lo miraba expectante sentada en un asiento color vede.

- Pero seguir viéndote a ti me pone de los nervios – Soltó en susurros y miró por la ventana. Si, ahora tenía una ventana que le indicaba cuando era de día y cuando de noche. Bueno, eso ya era algo además de su reloj, -el cual le había regalado Kutner para navidad-. Volvió a acostarse en la cama, aburrido, y comenzó a jugar con su bastón de madera.

Eran exactamente las 7.50 de la mañana, y aún le quedaba todo un día aburrido por delante. Su único consuelo era saber que estaba nublado y que parecía que estaba helando afuera.

Su pierna volvió a dolerle otra vez.

Taub, Trece y Foreman se levantaron de inmediato. Wilson y Cuddy lo miraron con sorpresa. Los cinco estaban escépticos.

El Dr. James Tayrmors estaba parado en el pasillo y les sonreía con naturalidad, pero lo que había hipnotizado a los otros cinco había sido su aspecto. Era todo lo contrario de House, limpio, prolijo y de buen talante. ¡Incluso, llevaba bata de médico! Dios, eso ya era prácticamente un milagro…

- ¡D-Dr. Tayrmors! – Logró articular Cuddy.

- Disculpen si los asusté pero, bueno, ya saben, no quería interrumpirlos –

- No, no, claro que no – Intentó mostrarse atenta Cuddy, ante un sorprendido Wilson. – Les presento a los doctores – Señaló al oncólogo – El es James Wilson, jefe de Oncología y los tres de allí son los miembros de su nuevo equipo – Señaló a Taub, Foreman y Trece quienes no articularon ni una palabra pero se acercaron a saludar.

Wilson notó que la presencia de aquél médico había dejado bastante impresionados a todos, sobre todo así mismo, ya que siempre estaba acostumbrado al desarreglado y ácido de su amigo House. Pensar en él le hizo preguntarse cómo estaría el médico cojo. Aunque tenía la certeza de que no se iría a ninguna parte…

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

House observó el vasito de plástico de color transparente que reposaba en la mesa de noche de madera que tenía al lado de la cama. Dos pastillas azules le devolvían la mirada, inmutables. Si, esas eran sus nuevas pastillas para el dolor de su pierna. Efectivas pero horrendas. Cualquiera que las viera se pensaría que estaba tomando viagra. ¿Para qué? ¡Si no las necesitaba! Pero su pierna respondió a ese pensamiento con una punzada de dolor. House, en una fracción de segundo, tomó el vasito plástico y se tragó las pastillas de un golpe.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ese par de pastillas ya era el tercero que tomaba a lo largo del día. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo adicto a esas también?

Un famoso abogado entró a su despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejó unos papeles sobre su escritorio y su abrigo colgado en el perchero para luego dejarse caer en su asiento mullido, y así descansar un momento. Estaba agitado, tomó aire varias veces, intentando calmarse y cayó en la cuenta de que cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Se puso de pie para ver si le ocurría lo mismo y se sintió mareado. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mientras sentía que ya le era casi imposible respirar y, asfixiado, apretó el botón de su teléfono con desesperación, en busca de su secretaria. Esta última entró angustiada y lo vió tirado, justo entonces, el hombre perdió la conciencia.

- Nuevo caso – Soltó Cuddy entrando al despacho en el que se encontraban los miembros del equipo de diagnóstico médico. Los tres médicos de siempre mostraron gran interés, mientras que su recién llegado jefe, escrutaba con la mirada a Cuddy.

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante? – La decana, sorprendida, no pudo evitar sentirse como si tuviese a House delante otra vez. Pestañeó un momento repitiéndose a si misma de que eso era imposible y tomó aire.

- Hombre de cuarenta años, presión arterial normal, problemas respiratorios, causa desconocida – Foreman, Trece y Taub le echaron un vistazo a la historia clínica y estaban listos para tirar posibles diagnósticos sobre la mesa cuando notaron que su jefe los observaba con desaprobación. El trío permaneció en un silencio expectante.

- Doctora Cuddy, si me disculpa usted, yo decido cuando un caso corresponde a este departamento… - Soltó con amabilidad y un dejo de orden el médico de cabellera caoba.

- L-Lo tendré en cuenta… - Soltó la mujer algo ofendida ante el comentario del médico – Aunque recuerde que aquí su jefa, soy yo – Salió de la sala dejando a los otros cuatro solos.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó el Dr. Tayrmors, ahora bastante animado.

Los tres médicos parecían sorprendidos pero rápidamente volvieron en sí para continuar debatiendo sobre el diagnóstico.

Cuddy parecía ida cuando Wilson se la cruzó por el pasillo. Se detuvo unos pasos más adelante y se volvió para llamarla. La mujer no respondió.

- Cuddy, Cuddy, te estoy hablando – Wilson trotó para alcanzarla y al tomarla del hombro para hacer que lo mirara, descubrió que ella estaba llorando.

- Amiloidosis – Soltó Trece.

- Imposible. El recuento de plaquetas es normal – Atajó Foreman.

- Puede ser escorbuto – Atinó Taub.

- Para eso debemos echarle un vistazo y sacar muestras para hacer más pruebas – Asintió Trece. Tayrmors los miró intrigado.

- Desalentador… - Murmuró – Bueno, vayan a hacerle los estudios –

Los tres salieron a la vez que se cruzaron con un Wilson de lo más serio que entró al despacho y cerró la puerta de vidrio.

- Me gustaría hablar con usted – Soltó el oncólogo con la vista fija en el infectólogo y nuevo jefe de diagnósticos. Ambos rumbearon hacia la oficina que se encontraba a un costado.

- Adelante Dr. Wilson – Sonrió confiado y se sentó en el asiento frente a escritorio, los cuales solían pertenecer a su cojo amigo. Wilson permaneció de pie.

- ¿Por qué le ha faltado el respeto a la Directora del hospital? – Soltó de una vez.

- ¿Disculpe? – Articuló con incredulidad el médico apoyado en una posición extraña, como si quisiera mantenerse alejado de las cosas de House, que aún seguían repantigadas sobre el escritorio. – Yo no le he faltado el respeto a la Srta. Cuddy – Resaltó con seriedad.

- Solo déjeme decirle que ella es la Directora de este hospital… – Apoyó sus manos en el escritorio de House haciendo que una de las pelotas del médico oji-azul (la roja con verde-grisáceo) oscilara peligrosamente al borde del mismo. - … Y es la que decide cuando puede ir yéndose con sus cosas –

- ¿Está usted amenazándome? – Inquirió desafiante el doctor que compartía su mismo nombre. Wilson sonrió a la vez que la pelota de House caía del escritorio e iba a parar cerca de la silla en la que se encontraba el nuevo jefe de diagnósticos.

- No, solo vine a recordárselo – Se dio media vuelta para marcharse y oyó como el otro médico se levantaba de su asiento.

- ¿Conoce a Gregory House? – Bramó y sin quererlo pateó la pelota del mencionado, que se desplazó hacía el oncólogo de bata blanca. Wilson la recogió con la mano derecha y lo miró de costado. - ¿Sabe donde está? -

- Si, lo conozco – Rumbeó hacia la puerta y la abrió – Pero no se donde está, ya sabe, secreto de sumario – Salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro. Extrañamente se sentía bien, pero había algo que le decía que ese solo sería el comienzo de una serie de roses con aquél médico que pretendía ser más amable de lo que realmente era.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Caso 4: "House y la aceptación"**_

"_**No soy el único de mi equipo, pero en mi equipo soy único..." – House "DNR" 1 temporada-**_

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando su médico psiquiatra entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

- Bien Greg, ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación? –

- Tiene lindos colores… – Soltó el médico con un dejo de ironía que el recién llegado no pareció notar.

- Es agradable – Sonrió Amber desde detrás del médico, quien se había sentado en el asiento de color verde en el que ella había estado hasta hacía un momento. - ¿No es así? –

- Aunque yo prefiero los colores cálidos – Comentó dirigiéndose más a la perra despiadada de cabellera entre naranja y rubia, quien lo miró expectante.

- Es verdad – El médico puso el expediente de House sobre sus rodillas y miró a su paciente - ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

House no prestaba atención, estaba concentrado buscando algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

- ¿Dónde está? – Se dirigió a la mujer vestida con una bata blanca, que aún permanecía apoyada en el asiento del médico.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntaron la ilusión y el psiquiatra al mismo tiempo.

- Falta alguien aquí – Amber pareció notarlo también.

- Te dije que habías progresado… - Sonrió la mujer.

- ¿Alguien? –

- Hasta ayer veía a dos personas más en esta habitación, no importa quienes porque ya están flotando en el otro mundo, sea en el cielo o en el infierno, eso da igual, pero ahora acabo de darme cuenta de que falta una… –

El médico sonrió complacido.

- Parece que estas mejorándote rápido House… - Soltó – Ahora dime, ¿A qué conclusión has llegado recientemente? –

- ¿Conclusión? – El médico de ojos azules se había quedado sentado en la cama, mirándolo como si le hubiese preguntado si comer era obligatorio en la vida.

- Claro, tus alucinaciones son producidas por algo que tu inconciencia quiere que veas, algo importante ¿Ya pensaste en ese algo? –

House se quedó silencioso.

- No – Soltó ido – No llegué a ninguna conclusión tan importante… - No a una conclusión, pero si reparó en un detalle. Extrañaba su vida de antes, sus conversaciones filosóficas con Wilson, sus discusiones y "piropos" con Cuddy y, por sobretodo, su superioridad magistral ante su equipo y sus pacientes, lo que lo hacía sentirse útil en la vida… - Eso creo –

- Este cambio súbito de habitación significa que estas en la fase dos, la más larga de todas usualmente. – Explicó el médico con amabilidad – A esta fase se le llama, la fase de la aceptación –

- ¿Aceptación? – Una idea vaga se le cruzó por la mente.

- Si, la aceptación – Terminó de escribir algo en su expediente – Aquí es donde los pacientes se dan cuenta de lo que realmente es importante e influyente en sus vidas ¿Alguna idea al respecto? –

- Si,… Demasiadas… - Se quedó pensativo. – Pero ninguna termina de convencerme… -

- Esto no es censillo, Sr. House, tiene tiempo de sobra para pensarlo… -

--

- Sus estudios dieron negativos, no es escorbuto – Informó Taub con las hojas de los resultados y se las extendió a su nuevo jefe.

- ¿Otras sugerencias? – Soltó el médico quien estaba de un humor extraño y tomó los resultados con ojo crítico. – Antes que nada, prestemos atención a sus síntomas – Se levantó y se acercó a la pizarra blanca. Sacó un marcador azul de su bolsillo, cosa que llamó muchísimo la atención de los otros tres médicos ya que había un marcador negro apoyado justo en la bandejita de la pizarra.

- No es necesario que use ese marcador, allí tiene uno – Soltó Taub con voz queda. El médico lo miró por un momento, contrariado.

- Lo siento, es que soy algo daltónico y no distingo bien el negro… - Se excusó y destapó el marcador para comenzar a garabatear palabras. – Tenemos la falla respiratoria, sumada a… -

- Su alto nivel de sodio – Acotó Trece jugando con su lapicera negra mientras observaba con atención al hombre.

- Debilidad muscular… - Agregó Foreman prestando atención.

- ¿Algo más? –

- Está algo excedido de peso – Soltó Taub. – En ese caso nos daría un principio de Síndrome de Cushing… -

Sus localizadores sonaron a la vez.

- Pero el síndrome de Cushing no implica una falla cardiaca – Protestó Foreman y los tres salieron corriendo hacía la sala en la que se encontraba su paciente mientras el médico anotaba el nuevo síntoma en la pizarra con letras alargadas y uniformes.

Aprovechando su soledad, con un guante de látex enfundando su mano derecha, se acercó a revisar el escritorio lleno de las pertenencias del médico de ojo azules.

- Veamos que hay aquí dentro… - Abrió el primer cajón y descubrió un montón de papeles, revistas y crucigramas que poco tenían que hacer en aquél lugar. Nada personal, nada que lo implicase o revelase algo de él. Ninguna agenda, ni anotador. Nada de nada. Entonces, fijó su mirada en el portátil cerrado que se encontraba justo encima del escritorio. Si era suyo ¿Por qué no se lo había llevado? ¿Había huido con tanto apuro que se lo había dejado olvidado así como así?

Lo abrió y lo prendió. Mientras esperaba a que el software se iniciara, agradeció silenciosamente haberle hecho caso a su hermana de comprarse un ordenador para estar en contacto con ella.

Cuddy entró a la oficina de diagnósticos y lo encontró sentado expectante del portátil.

- ¿Y sus médicos? – Preguntó

- Salvando al paciente – Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y usted piensa quedarse así? –

- Cuando logren estabilizarlo, iré a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, no se preocupe Srta. Cuddy –

La decana se enfuruñó al notar que, por tercera vez, la trataba como Srta. Sabiendo que era prácticamente innecesario.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se siente? –

- Estar aquí me hace sentir a gusto. Este equipo de médicos es muy competente – Admitió.

_"Por supuesto, tras ser sometidos a los métodos cuestionables de House, para cualquier médico, son un equipo de todo poderosos…" _pensó la mujer.

- Me alegra saberlo – Sonrió con falsedad.

Se dio vuelta para marcharse. No tendría que haber entrado allí desde el principio.

- ¿Dónde está Gregory House? – Preguntó el otro médico con seriedad. Cuddy se dio vuelta para mirarlo, aún permaneciendo en silencio – Ni su equipo parece tener idea de a donde se ha ido –

Cuddy lo escudriñó con la mirada.

- El doctor House está en el extranjero por asuntos personales –

- Interesante… - Soltó el médico infectologo y se puso de pie para acercarse a ella. – Pero me parece que eso no es del todo cierto – Le acarició un rizo de su cabello negro.

--

Cuando Foreman, Trece y Taub lograron estabilizar al paciente, se quedaron con el durante unos minutos para comprobar que no hubiese daños causados por el ataque cardíaco.

- Todo parece normal – Soltó Taub sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla donde se mostraban las pulsaciones, la presión y el nivel de oxígeno en sangre. Trece le colocó un medicamento por intravenosa. El paciente abrió los ojos.

- Sr. Newman, ¿Me escucha? – Preguntó Foreman, revisándole los ojos.

- Quien…. – Articuló.

- Está en el hospital Princenton Plainsboro – Respondió el neurólogo de piel oscura adivinando su pregunta – Sufrió un ataque cardíaco –

Trece terminó de curarle la pequeña herida que había dejado la intravenosa al correrse por el ataque y el hombre la tomó por la muñeca.

- Quién… - Repitió incapaz de seguir la frase.

- Me parece que preguntaba otra cosa – Soltó Taub mirándolo con atención. - ¿Quién qué? –

- Quien… - El hombre volvió a tener dificultades para respirar pero no dejaba de sostener a Trece de la muñeca. La señaló con el dedo mientras boqueaba.

- ¿Quién es ella? – Arriesgó Taub.

El paciente negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Quien… - Señaló la bata blanca.

- ¿Quién es el médico a cargo de usted? – Arriesgó Foreman.

El hombre asintió.

- El Dr. Tayrmors…-

Los tres se preocuparon al verlo palidecer de repente. Soltó a Trece súbitamente y calló en la cama inconciente.

--

Unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- Pase – Soltó Wilson enfrascado en los resultados de unos análisis. Por un momento, le pareció escuchar el sonido del rebote de un bastón contra el suelo y se obligó a si mismo a levantar la cabeza con rapidez. – Ah, Cuddy… - Soltó algo desanimado – Por un momento creí que… - La mujer descargó un puñetazo en el escritorio del oncólogo, quien la miró con incredulidad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó con calma. Primero se la había encontrado llorando en el pasillo y ahora estaba frente a el, con un humor y temperamento, desconocidos.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor… -

--

Si quería salir de allí tendría que poner algo de su parte. Su mente, siempre infalible, no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

La sinceridad no era, precisamente, lo suyo.

Se bajó de la cama para mover un poco su pierna adormecida y hacer que un poco más de sangre llegase a su cerebro, a ver si se le ocurría una idea. ¿Una mentira? Si, de última, una media mentira. Apoyó su mano derecha en la pared del mismo lado y la notó fría. El vidrio oculto, que fingía ser una pared, había estado observándolo desde que había llegado allí. A eso se refería Wilson con la flechita. O eso quería creer él. Ahora bien. ¿Por qué razón le había dejado tal pista?

- Quizás quiera que te des cuenta de algo –

- La pregunta es, ¿Qué es ese algo? –

Ahora que se daba cuenta. Gracias a Wilson, había tenido su mente funcionando a todo momento intentando llegar a la respuesta de tan básico pero complicado enigma, ¿Acaso lo que le esperaba era muy serio? ¿O solo lo había echo a proposito, para entretenerlo?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Caso 5: "Wilson y la noticia"**_

_**"La naturaleza de la medicina hace que si lo echas a perder, alguien muere. Si no puedes asumirlo escoge otra profesión". – House "Three Stories" 1 temporada-**_

Wilson se había quedado boqueando ante el favor que le había pedido la decana de medicina.

- No podemos – Dijo soltando un respigo y desordenándose el pelo, angustiado. Dios, nunca creyó que Cuddy llegase a esos extremos, al menos, no tan pronto.

- Utiliza alguna excusa, la que sea Wilson, ¡Por favor! – Rogó haciendo que su cabello se meciera de un lado a otro.

- Cuddy, el que tomó esa decisión fue él – Intentó hacerla recapacitar el oncólogo. – Y tú lo sabes perfectamente –

La decana bufó.

- ¡Lo se! - Cerró los puños con bronca, intentando expresar de alguna manera su desesperación. – ¡No lo soporto! – Miró hacia la puerta como si esperara a que esta se abriera para mostrarles una brillante solución. No sucedió.

- Cálmate – Le ordenó alzando las manos - Aguanta un poco más. Aunque sea hasta el fin de semana – Le pidió Wilson.

- ¿Por qué hasta el fin de semana? – Preguntó curiosa la mujer.

- Por que… - Wilson fijó su mirada en uno de los posters que estaban pegados en la pared de su oficina - … Lo vamos a ir a visitar otra vez – Sonrió con misterio.

La mujer lo miró con incredulidad.

- Está bien – Se rindió por fin – Gracias por escucharme Wilson, me siento mucho mejor… -

- No hay porqué – Sonrió tranquilo el oncólogo y ahora consejero de la decana.

- Mejor será que vuelva al trabajo – Se despidió con una seña y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de si y dejando a un Wilson bastante contrariado sentado frente a su escritorio.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando, otra vez, volvieron a tocar.

- Adelante – Wilson se resignó a abandonar los resultados de las biopsias que estaba observando. Esta vez, para su sorpresa, era Foreman. - ¿Qué ocurre? –

El neurólogo negro, como sabía llamarle cariñosamente House, se paró delante del escritorio, con una expresión seria que daba miedo.

- El paciente se niega a tratarse – Wilson no lograba entender aún la razón por la cual estaba el otro delante de él.

- Y… - Inquirió solicitando información.

- Lo curioso es que se niega desde que le dijimos quien estaba a cargo… - Wilson le restó importancia a sus papeleos y se paró de un salto.

- Me estas jodiendo –

- Algo me dice que este Tayrmors no es tan adorable como aparenta –

- ¿Y les dijo porqué no quería atenderse? –

- No – Soltó Foreman – Perdió el conocimiento y está con respirador y bajas pulsaciones –

- Que casualidad – Comentó con ironía Wilson. – ¿Algo más? –

- Si, sígueme –

Los dos salieron de la oficina del oncólogo y fueron rumbo a la habitación del enfermo.

Trece y Taub se unieron a ellos a mitad de camino.

- Tenemos los resultados de la biopsia – Informó Trece.

- Déjame ver… - Pidió Wilson y Taub le entregó la carpeta. - Ha dado positivo al cáncer de pulmón… - Soltó pensativo – Pero como está en fase inicial, aún hay tiempo para salvar el órgano con una operación y quimio –

- Ese es uno de los problemas – Soltó Foreman.

- ¿Y el otro? – Preguntó Wilson. Los cuatro médicos se detuvieron frente a la habitación del paciente.

- Ese… - Murmuró Taub. Wilson observó a través del vidrio como una mujer le acariciaba la cabeza con la mano, mientras que con la otra acunaba a un bebe.

- Es solo… -

- ¿Una madre con su pequeño hijo? – Inquirió el médico cirujano – Eso es lo que parece, pero intentó morderme cuando me acerqué a su marido –

- Si no podemos acercarnos, mucho menos nos autorizará a una operación riesgosa… - Añadió Trece cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Dónde está Tayrmors? –

- Buena pregunta… - Asintió Foreman. – Parece que la tierra se lo tragó –

--

Había pasado media hora, y tras un penoso intento de negociación con la mujer que parecía anti-médicos total, Wilson decidió recurrir a Cuddy, seguido por los ex-patitos de House.

Cuando entró al despacho, la encontró revisado con agitación su escritorio.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿¡Donde está!? – Murmuraba mientras seguía revolviendo y tirando papeles, expedientes, curriculums e incluso el teléfono que se salvó gracias a las manos de Trece.

- Buenos reflejos – Soltó Foreman – El tratamiento parece funcionar – Trece se sintió aliviada, hasta que la distrajo la escena que se dio adelante suyo.

- Cuddy, ¡Eh! ¡Cuddy! – Wilson la sujetó de los brazos tras rodear el escritorio. - ¿Pero que te pasa? –

- ¡Wilson, no esta! – Le gritó. El oncólogo la miró confuso.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- ¡El expediente de House! – Los otros tres se miraron.

- ¿House tenía un expediente? – Preguntó Taub incrédulo de que tal cosa fuera cierta.

- Todos los médicos de este hospital tienen un expediente – Respondió la decana.

- ¿No es este? – Preguntó Trecer agachándose y recogiendo una carpetita vinotinto.

- No. _El otro_ expediente – Aclaró ella para el oncólogo. A Wilson le dio un vuelco al corazón al saber a qué se refería la jefa del Princenton Plainsboro.

- ¿Cómo que el otro expediente? – La soltó pasmado – ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? –

Los otros tres observaron extrañados la escena sospechosa.

- ¡Lo sé, lo se! – Protestó la otra.

- ¡Cuddy por dios, se supone que es secreto de sumario! – Se desordenó el cabello – ¿Segura de que revisaste bien? –

- Segura, por eso me agarró la angustia, es la séptima vez que reviso esto – Señaló su escritorio o el desastre que quedó de él.

- Hay que encontrar ese expediente ahora –

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Taub.

- ¿Qué tiene de importante ese expediente? – Secundó Trece.

- Es… Importante – Se interrumpió Wilson a media frase.

- Los ayudaremos a buscarlo – Soltó Foreman – A cambio de que nos digan la verdad – Cuddy y Wilson se miraron - ¿Dónde está House? –

--

El rey de roma, o mejor dicho: del sarcasmo, permaneció tirado en la cama, pensativo. Durante los últimos días se había puesto a revisar varios aspectos en su vida. Su asquerosa niñez siendo maltratado por su padrastro, su matrimonio fallido con Stacy, cuando conoció a Wilson, y cuando se encontró por primera vez con Lisa Cuddy. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esto último.

- ¿Qué tiene ella de importante?– Soltó aburrida Amber.

Si, desgraciadamente aún no había logrado deshacerse de aquella perra despiadada. Aún así, había echo una pregunta bastante interesante.

¿Qué era Lisa Cuddy para él? ¿Una simple jefa a la que podía molestar todo lo que quisiera porque sabía que no lo iba a echar con tanta facilidad? ¿O algo más que eso?

Suspiró.

- ¿Tú que crees que sea? – Le preguntó. Ella puso los ojos en blanco. - Anda, no protestes… Después de todo, tienes pase gratis a mi cerebro –

- No se a qué te refieres – Bien. Acababa de darse cuenta que su conciencia o inconciencia… Bueno, aún no estaba seguro de cual de las dos era, lo estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

- Interesante…. – Soltó con una sensación extraña.

--

Lo observó incansable. Ya hacía exactamente una semana que no dejaba de visitarlo, todos y cada uno de los días, aunque sea, por unos veinte o treinta minutos. Siempre poniéndole una excusa a la niñera de Rachel, diciendo que llegaría un poco más tarde por alguna ficticia reunión, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de observar al médico de ojos azules que parecía perdido en si mismo. Estaba claro que loco no estaba, o eso era lo que ella quería creer.

No soportaba el echo de verlo encerrado allí, solo.

Necesitaba que regresara al Princenton, aunque sea, para darle algunos dolores de cabeza, como siempre había hecho excusándose de que era por el bien del paciente, burlarse de los miembros del equipo, de Chase y de Cameron y hasta incluso de Wilson y por sobretodo, de todo aquél que le tocara como paciente para luego, venir y hacer comentarios sobre su escote y su trasero en cada mínima oportunidad que se le presentase. ¡Lo quería de vuelta!

Suspiró.

- Mejórate pronto – Susurró. – No soporto a Tayrmors… - Resopló ofendida. Alzó la vista y lo vió, parado justo frente a ella, separado por la ventana acristalada. Otra vez. Era la segunda vez que la miraba como si supiese que ella estaba allí. La segunda vez que no quería quitarle esos ojos azulados de encima. Ella podía jurarse de que él sabía o sentía su presencia. Sonrió con repentina timidez.

Wilson la contempló, sorprendido, desde la puerta de entrada. Sujetó con fuerza su maletín y salió apurado. Tendría que posponer su jugada hasta el día siguiente a primera hora. No podía permitir que Cuddy se enterara, se suponía que se había negado en redondo a su propuesta, pero gracias a ella, había tenido lugar una idea iluminadora que lo impulsó hasta allí ese frio viernes por la noche.

Se subió al coche y se marchó lo más rápido posible, intentando no llamar la atención al huir de la decana de medicina que se encontraba adentro de aquél recinto. Tras diez minutos de viaje, estacionó el coche y se bajó rumbeando a su departamento. No alcanzó a meter la llave en la cerradura cuando notó que alguien entraba por el pasillo.

- ¿Dónde está House? – Preguntó uno de ellos. Wilson suspiró. No habían podido encontrar el expediente pero habían dado vuelta el Princenton en su búsqueda.

- ¿No podemos hablarlo mañana? – Claro, después de que regresara de aquél sitio.

- No – Respondió la mujer, decidida.

Wilson se atrevió a mirarlos. Foreman y Trece lo escrutaban con paciencia, expectantes. El frío había echo que se abrigaran con sobretodos y bufandas, pareciendo un poco más corpulentos de lo normal.

- Está de viaje, en un seminario de… - ¿De qué? - … Psicosis – Sonrió con tristeza.

Foreman y Trece siguieron mirándolo.

- Sabemos perfectamente que nos estas mintiendo – Continuó ella.

- Pasen – Tomó una determinación drástica - ¿Dónde está Taub? –

- Podemos llamarlo por teléfono –

- Bien –

--

Cuddy entró a su casa con el saco en su brazo y el maletín en la otra mano. Caminó silenciosamente para no despertar a Rachel, cuyos "saludos" no resonaron por el pasillo y se encontró con la niñera, quien se hallaba sentada en el sillón, leyendo un libro.

- Lo siento mucho – Se disculpó Cuddy

- No se preocupe Sra. – Sonrió la chica con el pelo atado en una colita – Rachel es muy tranquila, he podido estudiar sin contratiempos –

- Me alegro mucho – Dijo mientras dejaba el maletín y el abrigo a un costado y se acercaba a contemplar a su hija.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Le preguntó repentinamente preocupada.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Tiene el rimel corrido, ¿Acaso ha estado llorando? –

¿Lisa Cuddy? ¿Llorando?

Se apresuró a componer una sonrisa.

- No, no, solo que me refregué los ojos por el cansancio y luego me molestaba. – Mintió – Ya sabes como es esto del rimel –

- Es cierto… - Soltó no del todo convencida. – Bueno, me voy yendo ya –

- Disculpa la tardanza – Se disculpó la decana.

- No hay de qué, nos vemos mañana – La niñera tomó su abrigo, su mochila y su libro y salió por la puerta, cerrándola con suavidad para no despertar a la beba. Cuddy se sentó al lado del moisés donde dormía su hija adoptiva.

- ¿Tan mal estoy, Rachel? ¿Es muy evidente? – Soltó en susurros mirando a su beba, quien se movió ligeramente. – Soy una tonta – Sonrió – Ahora tendría que estar más tranquila sabiendo que se pondrá mejor pero,…. – Se mordió el labio inferior - Es al revés, estoy angustiada… - Cerró los ojos y con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo, se limpió los ojos – Nunca pensé que me afectaría tanto… -

--

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Wilson caminó a zancadas para abrirla, y se encontró con Taub, también abrigado con un sobretodo color mostaza y una bufanda marrón oscura.

- Vine lo más rápido que pude – Dijo en un respiro. Estaba agitado, parecía que había salido de una carrera de cien metros llanos.

- Pasa – Invitó amablemente Wilson, y luego cerró la puerta.

- ¿No crees que Cuddy debería estar aquí? – Le preguntó Trece – Después de todo, ella es una de las pocas que saben –

- Solo nosotros tres sabemos donde está House – Soltó el oncólogo mirándolos con atención.

- ¿Tres? – Se preguntó Taub.

- House, Cuddy y yo – Sonrió el médico con tranquilidad.

Otra vez llamaron a la puerta. Wilson, confuso, fue a abrir y valla sorpresa la que se llevó al ver a Cuddy junto Rachel, esperando al otro lado.

- Hola Wilson… - Soltó la decana. El oncólogo se puso nervioso.

- C-Cuddy…. – Intentó sonreír – Que sorpresa –

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y vió a los tres médicos adentro. - ¿Estabas por decirles la verdad? – Soltó enfadada - ¿Y no fuiste capaz de llamarme? -

- Lo hice pero no te encontré… - Mintió.

Cuddy lo miró un momento.

- Oh puede ser, por la reunión apagué el movil… - Mintió ella también. No quería que Wilson supiera que había visitando a House todos los días. La trataría como a una desesperada. ¿Y que era entonces? Una desesperada total.

- Pasa – La invitó el oncólogo y cerró la puerta cuando la mujer y la beba estuvieron adentro.

- Bueno, ahora falta que caiga Tayrmors y estamos completos – Ironizó Foreman.

- Dios, por favor no – Soltó en un respigo Cuddy para sorpresa del resto. – De lo que se van a enterar ahora, no deben decírselo a nadie más en el hospital –

- ¿Ni a Chase y Cameron? – Soltó Foreman, extrañado.

- Están de luna de miel, poco les incumbe en este momento – Soltó la decana.

- Bueno ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Taub.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Caso 6: "El plan"**_

_**"Soy lisiado, ¿Recuerdas? Hay que hacer algunas modificaciones." – **__**House**__** "**__**Informed**__**Consent**__**" 3 temporada –**_

- ¿Un psiquiátrico? – Eso había dicho Foreman con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Por qué? – Habían preguntado Trece y Taub al mismo tiempo, entre preocupados e incrédulos.

- Pues… - Oyó articular a Wilson.

Cerró los ojos, angustiada. Había recordado esa escena durante el resto de la noche, incluso cuando regresó a su casa, le dio de comer a Rachel, se bañó y se acostó a dormir. ¿Dormir? Claro, si la definición correcta era perder el tiempo martillándose a si misma con la valerosa ayuda de la maldita conciencia que tenemos todos. Todos excepto ese médico de ojos azules, quien siempre había parecido seguro de si mismo.

Abrió sus ojos marrones y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza deseando tenerlo allí, cerca.

Lloró en silencio.

Estaba segura de que si el la viera le diría que no sea tonta y que lo olvidara para ser la misma de siempre. Segurísima de eso. Pero no podía, no podía pasar por alto el hecho de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Él siempre que la habia ayudado, a su modo por su puesto, sin esperar nada a cambio, solo para regodearse. Pero ahora, era él el que necesitaba ayuda. ¿Pero cómo podrían dársela?

--

- ¿Cuándo podré recibir visitas? –

No pudo creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Bueno, estaba loco, cosa que tampoco creyó posible hasta que empezó a alucinar con personas muertas.

No decir sarcasmos durante casi cuatro semanas había sido un record digno del libro Guiness para él, pero no. Si quería salir pronto, tendría que comerse todas sus críticas destructivas, comentarios filosos, metáforas filosóficamente agrias y todo lo verbal que se le pareciera para herir la moral de la otra persona. Todo hasta que pusiera un pie fuera de allí.

Suspiró.

Su médico lo observó con sorpresa.

- Qué extraño que preguntes… -

- ¿Por qué? – Greg House alzó un poco la cabeza.

- Has recibido visitas todos estos días – Sonrió.

- Reformulo. ¿Cuándo podré _**interactuar**_ con esas visitas? – Okay, con eso no se había podido aguantar. Tuvo que decírselo a su modo, a esa forma áspera como lija que usualmente solía utilizar.

- Más adelante Greg – Soltó el hombre con seriedad – En esta etapa es conveniente que aclares tu mente – Se acomodó los lentes – A veces… Los familiares y allegados no hacen más que complicar las cosas – Confesó.

Tenía razón. ¿La tenía? Bueno, eso le produjo una extraña sensación. Y con esa extraña sensación de malestar Gregory House se durmió esa noche. Contrariado y a la vez aliviado. Después de todo, a alguien le importaba, y ese alguien que lo había estado visitando, de seguro que era Wilson. Ese oncólogo demasiado manipulable que siempre tenía a la moral y el respeto como base de una relación, pero aún así, era demasiado bueno como para decir que no.

Las ganas que le dieron de lanzarle un buen sarcasmo.

- No, no, no… - Soltó Amber negando con la cabeza. Sentada en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama – No te ensañes con el pobre Wilson, ya sabes como es – Bostezó.

- No me ensaño con él – Respondió malhumorado House, cerrando los ojos para no verla. – Solo intento divertirme un poco… -

--

Wilson estaba acostado en su cama, destrozado físicamente pero mentalmente despierto, suspiró.

Necesitaba despertarse tempranísimo para hacerse una corrida hasta el psiquiátrico y poner en marcha su plan, desconocido para todo los demás. Pero si no lo ejecutaba pronto, después de lo que había ocurrido ese viernes por la tarde en la oficina de Cuddy, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que al que le cayera ese expediente, se le diera por pasarse por el psiquiátrico y descubrir si era realmente cierto. ¡Si Cuddy no hubiese estado allí hacía unas horas, estaba seguro de que podría haberlo echo!

Bufó y se refregó la cara con una mano, para quitarse el sudor que acababa de empaparle.

- Solo ruego que ese fulano no se me adelante… - Murmuró. Ya tenía sus sospechas bastante formadas en una sola palabra: Tayrmors

--

El paciente despertó justo cuando Taub había ido a revisar si todo estaba en orden. Eran apenas la una y diez de la mañana, y el minúsculo cirujano había aprovechado que la esposa del famoso abogado se había quedado profundamente dormida con su hijo en brazos.

El paciente tembló cuando el médico le colocó la medicación por la intravenosa, lo que hizo que el segundo lo mirara con preocupación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

El paciente comenzó a hacer aspamentos. Era obvio que ya no necesitaba el respirador, así que Taub se apresuró a quitárselo.

- ¿Quién es mi médico? – Volvió a preguntar en susurros, jadeante.

- El doctor James Tayrmors – Soltó Taub, sorprendido.

- ¿Este es el Princenton Plainsboro? – Soltó en un jadeo.

- Si -

- ¿Dónde esta…? –

- Pues él está… - ¿Donde? Nadie tenía idea.

- ¿… House? –

El cirujano se quedó mudo.

- ¿House? –

- Gregory House –

- Ah, pues…. –

- ¡Búsquelo! – Soltó jadeando - ¡Pronto! – Comenzó a toser y no se detenía hasta que, de la nada, escupió sangre. Eso no era para nada normal. Tenían un nuevo síntoma.

--

No eran ni las ocho cuando las pisadas de unos zapatos resonaron entre las hojas secas, repantigadas por el camino. Se aferró a su sobretodo con una mano y se apresuró a caminar el trecho que le faltaba hasta llegar a las escaleras del psiquiátrico. Estaba por subirlas cuando alguien lo llamó por su apellido. Se dio vuelta, confuso.

Foreman trotaba hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó con sorpresa.

- Supuse que vendrías… - Soltó el neurólogo y se acomodó la bufanda. – Además, lo que tengo que decirte es urgente –

- ¿Qué ocurre? –

- Es el paciente… -

- ¿Está grave? ¿Acaso no es cáncer lo que tiene? ¿Se le hizo metástasis? – Empezó a atinar Wilson.

- Mandó a buscar a House – Interrumpió el negro. El oncólogo se quedó callado al instante.

- ¿Qué? – Soltó al verse incapaz de formular otra cosa.

- Lo que escuchaste – Soltó Foreman – Esto es serio. Primero el paciente se aterra con Tayrmors. Tayrmors se da a la fuga al mismo tiempo que desaparece un expediente importante para ustedes y, ¡Oh casualidad! El paciente se despierta y manda a llamar a Gregory House con todas las letras –

Bueno, al menos el oncólogo no se sintió tan solo en sus sospechas, pero el último punto lo tomó por sorpresa.

- Necesito que me ayudes – Le indicó y ambos entraron con apuro al psiquiátrico.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Se metieron, silenciosos, por un pasillo.

- Necesito que me cubras mientras yo hago algo que realmente va contra las reglas –

Foreman arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Tú que? –

- Solo cúbreme – Respiró profundo y legaron a una habitación con una [H] azul oscura, pintada a un costado.

- Que irónico –

- ¿Viste? Espérame un momento – Soltó Wilson y se acercó al final del pasillo, el cual se dividía en dos. Giró a la izquierda y se encontró con el vidrio por el cual se podía observar a un House totalmente aburrido, recostado en su cama, girando su bastón sin cesar. Perdido.

Wilson se acercó a las cortinas, para su suerte, iguales a las del Princenton, y las cerró de un golpe.

- ¿Y? – Soltó.

– Ahora si – Regresó con Foreman.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –

- Solo nos dí más privacidad – Sonrió el oncólogo – Se supone que no puede recibir visitas – Sujetó su maletín con mucha fuerza. – Roguemos porque esto esté abierto, ahora – Tomó la perilla redonda de la puerta. – Antes de entrar, si golpeo dos veces es para saber si hay moros en la costa – Le dijo, sintiéndose una suerte de espía encubierto, adentrándose a un cuarto con el enemigo – Si viene alguien, que quiere entrar, distráelo y golpea dos veces para que yo me de a la idea de qué es lo que pasa –

- Bueno, bueno, ya entendí – Soltó Foreman, incrédulo – Solo entra –

- Ahora voy – Respiró profundamente y giró la perilla.


	7. Chapter 7

_**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERSE MI FIC ^^ NO SABEN COMO ME ANIMAN SUS RRS**_

* * *

_**Caso 7: "House y Wilson: El reencuentro"**_

_**"¿Puedo ser tu amigo imaginario?" – House "Whac-A-Mole" 3 temporada -**_

House no esperaba visitas. Ni siquiera de su médico y mucho menos a esa hora. Pero cuando oyó temblar el pomo de la puerta, no pudo evitar alzar la cabeza, a la vez que dejaba de jugar con su bastón. El pomo siguió temblando un poco más, como si el que lo sostuviera estuviese nervioso, o simplemente, indeciso porque quizás se hubiese equivocado de habitación.

La puerta se abrió, y el médico paciente no pudo evitar alzar las cejas y abrir la boca como un tremendo idiota al ver a una de las personas menos esperadas para él en aquél sitio.

- ¿¡WILSON!? – Soltaron él y Amber al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó su amigo oncólogo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Articuló House aún con escepticismo.

- Pues vine a ver a uno de mis mejores amigos – Sonrió con falsedad, apoyándose contra la puerta. House lo escrutó con la mirada.

- Ja, seguro, y la tercer guerra mundial estalló hace minutos, ¿No es así? – Ironizó con libertad el médico cojo, sintiéndose mejor de poder desquitarse con alguien.

- No -

- Parece que la pierna me duele cada vez que necesitan de mi ayuda – Se puso de pie el médico de ojos azules, ayudándose con su bastón.

- ¿Algo así como una alarma corporal? – Observó Wilson con incredulidad. Había extrañado ese tipo de conversaciones cuyo final era inesperado.

- No, como la señal de la liga de la justicia… - Ironizó House. – Dejate de bromas Wilson y dime que es lo que traes en ese maletín – Observó la mano tensa de su amigo.

- Las cosas en el Princenton están complicadas – Confesó.

- ¿Mis patitos de hule no flotan? – Hizo referencia a su equipo.

- No solo para tu equipo – Aclaró Wilson captando la ironía.

- ¿Cuddy perdió la cabeza? – Arriesgó House acercándose.

- No… - Se encogió de hombros – Bueno, casi… -

House asintió, concentrado.

- ¿Qué pasa entonces? –

Wilson pareció dudar, pero prefería quitarse esa cuestión de la mente lo más rápido posible.

- ¿Conoces a James Tayrmors? -

House lo miró con urgencia.

- ¿Ese médico infectologo que se ganó el Novel de la Paz o algo así? – Soltó - Bueno, no me gusta hablar mal de otros médicos, y menos de un borracho inútil… -

- ¿Borracho inútil? – Lo interrumpió sorprendido. - ¿Lo conoces? -

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Regresó al tema central de la conversación. Internamente contrariado.

- No, nada… - Se encogió de hombros y miró para otro lado.

- Wilson, para que me preguntes algo así debes tener un buen motivo porque, por lo visto, no estamos en un día de campo precisamente… - Aclaró el otro.

- Es tu reemplazante – Lo cortó el oncólogo.

House se puso blanco. Wilson se preocupó.

- ¿Cuddy me reemplazó? – Soltó el médico oji-azul bastante consternado, pero no por esa cuestión.

- Eh, si… - Soltó el oncólogo preocupado y lo empujó ligeramente para que se sentara en el asiento que estaba cerca de ellos. – Es por tu bien… -

- Mejor que me corten las piernas… - Murmuró ensimismado House.

Wilson volvió a sorprenderse. ¿Qué le pasaba a su amigo? Estaba muy raro desde que habían comenzado a hablar de Tayrmors.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –

- ¿Cómo se maneja? – Volvió a desviarlo. Wilson se enfadó.

- ¿Quieres que te diga? ¡Es como tú pero el triple de peor por dárselas de rey del mundo! – House lo miró visiblemente ofendido - ¡Intentó ligarse a Cuddy! –

Oficial, Wilson no era el único enfadado ahora.

- ¿Algo más? – Apuró House intentando no mostrar su enfado.

- Ah si, Foreman acaba de decirme que su paciente, un abogado famoso, te está buscando desesperadamente… –

- ¿Un paciente? – Articuló incrédulo - ¿Abogado famoso? – Se hizo el tonto – Yo no conozco ninguno – Se encogió de hombros y miró a Amber, quien le sonreía con picardía sentada al borde de la cama. - ¿Acaba de decirte? ¿Qué, está aquí? –

- Si… - Soltó Wilson, cansado.

- Entonces ya se enteraron… - House se sintió repentinamente débil. Angustiado.

- Anoche… -

- ¿Cómo lo tomaron? – Soltó sin mirarlo.

- Bien… Bastante sorprendidos –

House no respondió.

- House… - Comenzó Wilson.

- ¿Tienes mi localizador y mi móvil? – Volvió a interrumpirlo por tercera vez.

Wilson permaneció inmóvil, en silencio, cuando House lo miró notó que estaba sonriendo.

- ¿Tomarás el caso? – Le preguntó.

- Ya que violaste las reglas, supuse que lo harías completamente… - Sonrió – Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeño discípulo oscuro… –

- Ya basta Dark Bader que me sonrojas… – Le siguió la broma Wilson y sacó de su maletín los dos objetos pedidos junto a dos expedientes de color vinotinto.

- ¡Oh, esto estaba fuera de mis expectativas! – Soltó House contento. Contento de verdad por tener algo con que distraerse en aquella habitación de cuatro por seis. - ¿Por qué dos? –

- Uno del paciente, y otro de Tayrmors… - House lo miró. Wilson sonrió con inocencia – Lo encontré por ahí, ya sabes como es el Internet…. –

- Y un día el lobo se disfrazó de oveja y se camufló entre el rebaño ¿Qué crees que resultó? – Filosofó distraído House, mientras le echaba un vistazo al expediente de su paciente.

- ¿Qué? – Dos golpecitos en la puerta los interrumpieron. - Oh, mierda, se me acaba el tiempo –

- ¿Ya te vas? – Soltó House falsamente entristecido. Aunque Wilson pudo notar que en los brillantes ojos azulados de su amigo médico había un dejo de melancolía.

- Pero volveré pronto… - Sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Oye Wilson, una cosa – Soltó House. – Gracias por visitarme todos estos días… -

Wilson lo miró perplejo.

- ¿Qué dices? –

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú no has sido? –

- Así que te visitó toda la semana… - Comentó Wilson pensativo. – Bueno, me voy aprovechando que no hay nadie – Le sonrió y salió con prisas por la puerta. Dejando a un House contrariado.

- Apresúrate a guardar eso, pronto vendrá el médico y no le parecerá bonito verte trabajando a hurtadillas – Le sonrió Amber, contenta. House la obedeció.

--

Wilson se perdió en el pasillo. Dirigiéndose a la recepción. Donde Foreman hablaba con el una enfermera, quien parecía bastante animada. Salió afuera y bajó las escaleras mientras dejaba que el frio viento otoñal le golpease en la cara. Solo esperaba que esa visita no haya sido tan devastadora para su amigo House. Esa desición desesperada de ir a verlo, lo había mantenido despierto toda la noche por el simple hecho de pensar en las consecuencias en la recuperación de su amigo. Se subió a su auto y se quedó pensativo. Se desordenó el pelo con una mano y junto a la otra se refregó la cara intentando recomponerse mientras pensaba entristecido.

_"Perdóname amigo mio…"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Caso 8: "Tayrmors y la coartada"**_

_**"Qué interesante, también a ti te avergüenza la razón." – Chase "Resignation" 3 temporada -**_

Entró al Princenton a eso de las diez de la mañana. Había poca gente debido a que era fin de semana pero para él, el trabajo no había terminado. Foreman entró cuando el oncólogo ya había cruzado la recepción y esperaba el ascensor, se unió a la espera como si fuera un día normal, como si nada hubiese pasado antes de eso y siguieran con sus vidas de siempre, diagnosticando y salvando, si se puede, a sus pacientes.

Ninguno miró al otro, en ningún momento, hasta que se subieron al ascensor vacío y las puertas se cerraron.

- Lo que pasó no lo sabe nadie más que tú – Soltó Wilson aún sin mirarlo. Foreman asintió en silencio. Acababa de caer en la cuenta de que el oncólogo quería que él lo mantuviera en secreto.

- Está bien – Confesó – Yo no se nada – Hubo un incómodo silencio corto – Aún no puedo creerlo, en serio, es… -

- Tan inaudito que… - Las puertas se abrieron y los dos se quedaron de piedra al ver a un despeinado Tayrmors entrar a la sala de Diagnóstico médico - … Halla regresado a trabajar con esa pinta – Redireccionó Wilson.

- Qué casualidad – Señaló Foreman y los dos salieron con paso rápido.

- Tú pregúntale, después me dices – Foreman asintió con un gesto de confidencialidad y se metió por el hueco que había dejado la puerta acristalada abierta de la sala de diagnósticos donde lo esperaban Trece, Taub y, por supuesto, un desmejorado Tayrmors.

- Buenos días – Se obligó a decir para fingir que todo era normal, como siempre pero no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a su nuevo jefe - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Trece y Taub miraron a Tayrmors, interrogantes.

- Si, si, gracias… - Soltó un tanto adormecido – Ante noche, a eso de las nueve me llamaron unos familiares y tuve que hacerme un viajecito a Nueva York… - Bostezó – Cuando volví eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, me acosté con la intención de dormir hasta las siete y me desperté a las seis de la tarde – Los tres patitos de blanco lo miraron con estupefacción – Así que si me llamaron al móvil, lo había dejado bajo el maletín, en el living – Negó con la cabeza – Por eso no lo oí –

- ¿Y sus familiares están bien? – Preguntó Trece, más por cortesía que por interés.

- Si, si, solo querían que me cerciore de que mi padre estaba en buenas condiciones para hacerse una cirugía… - Tomó un sorbo de su café, que se había preparado mientras hablaba y cambió de tema - ¿Novedades con el paciente? –

- Escupió sangre –

- Interesante… - Dejó su taza sobre la mesa y, con su marcador negro, escribió en la pizarra ignorando una vez más, al azul que estaba en la bandejita de madera de esta. – Eso significa que se ha despertado – Soltó pensativo - ¿Dijo algo? –

- No – Soltó Foreman – Se despertó tosiendo –

Tayrmors tapó su marcador y se lo guardó en el bolsillo inferior izquierdo de su bata blanca.

- Sugerencias –

- Podría ser Lupus… - Lanzó Taub.

- No lo creo,… Sobran síntomas – Comentó pensativo

- Amiloidosis – Esta vez lo dijo Foreman.

- Quizás, pero ocurre lo mismo que con el Lupus… -

- Síndrome de Cushing agravado por alguna otra enfermedad… En este caso, podría ser respiratoria – Lanzó Trece.

- Concuerda si, ¿Pero cúal? -

- Podrían ser cientos – Observó Taub

- ¿Al final las biopsias dieron positivas? – Tomó otra táctica de diagnóstico.

- Si –

- Háganlas de nuevo, si es lo que sugiere Trece, el resultado puede llegar a ser falso – Los tres se levantaron – Y me gustaría que hicieran una radiografía toráxica para ver que tan avanzada está la enfermedad respiratoria en cuestión…. –Taub se lo quedó mirando. - ¿Qué pasa? –

- Tenemos un pequeño problema con la familiar del paciente – Foreman y Trece aguardaron en la entrada.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –

- No deja que lo traten…. –

- Tienen diez minutos para hacer todo lo que les dije… - Soltó y salió de la oficina seguido por los otros tres.

- ¿Diez minutos? – Protestó Foreman.

- Eso no alcanza ni para llevar al paciente a radiología y, mucho menos, para prepararlo para las biopsias –

- Bueno – Llamó al ascensor y se dio vuelta para mirarlos – Diez minutos seguros… -

--

House desayunó un tanto ansioso. Necesitaba leer esos expedientes, y pronto pero, recién podría hacerlo con total seguridad durante la noche.

- Tranquilo… - Soltó Amber. House la miró, receloso.

- ¿Otra vez con los pinos de Bowling?- Le preguntó consternado. La chica de pelo rubio anaranjado se levantó y colocó cada pino de los cuatro que había acurrucado maternalmente entre sus brazos, formando una línea recta, separados uno de otro por medio metro de distancia. - ¿Qué haces? –

La ilusión de Amber caminó zigzagueando con tranquilidad de un lado al otro, hasta que, _sin_ querer, tiró el pino de más a la izquierda soltando un leve "ups" que heló al médico de ojos azules.

El pino rodó hasta los pies de la cama. House ignoró lo que quedaba de su desayuno y dejó la bandeja de plástico con las cosas apoyada a un costado y se deslizó un poco hasta poder ver el pino que estaba apoltronado contra la pata izquierda de su cama. Un cartelito cuadrado color azul claro llamó su atención, por sobre todo, las dos palabras que estaban escritas en el. "Gregory House." Miró a Amber, ella seguía sonriendo.

- Mira otra vez – Susurró y le indicó con el dedo la nota que estaba en el suelo. El médico volvió a mirarla y una gota gorda de sangre salpicó su nombre, sorprendiéndolo. Una, dos, tres más, de distintos tamaños, cayeron también y el médico se llevó una mano a su naríz al mismo tiempo que se abría su puerta.

- Greg – Lo sobresaltó su médico - ¿Qué te pasa? –

El aludido miró sus dedos, limpios.

- Mierda… - Soltó un tanto angustiado.

--

Trece salió del laboratorio dos horas más tarde, llevando los resultados de las biopsias cuando vió a alguien que no había visto desde hacía cuatro semanas.

- ¡Oye, Cameron! – La llamó. La rubia se dio vuelta y se acercó con una historia clínica vinotinto en mano - ¿Cómo te fue en tu luna de miel? -

- ¡Genial! – Se notaba a simple vista. Su cara era como un sol resplandeciente de alegría. – ¡La patagonia es un lugar maravilloso, romántico!-

- Ah, me alegro –

- Deberías ir, con o sin Foreman, pero es algo tan interesante… - Trece pensó que, un poco más y Cameron bailaría en puntas de pie con una sonrisa bobalicona, y un tutú como las niñas de 7 años que bailan su primer función de valet.

- Interesante ¿Qué vieron? –

- Primero, algo de los siete lagos,… - Soltó pensativa – Si vieras el paisaje, ¡Te mueres de lo genial que es! Montañas, lagos, contándote me quedo corta – Sonrió – Luego fuimos a Puerto Madrin, donde dicen que pasan las ballenas en invierno y después fuimos al Calafate, o Cafallate o… Bueno, algo así, y vimos el Glaciar Perito Moreno –

- Interesante… - Soltó igual de alegre Trece - Tendrás fotos ¿No? –

- ¡Por supuesto! – Sonrió – Más tarde, si quieres, te paso el álbum así tú y Foreman les echan un vistazo –

- Genial, me parece bien… -

- Trece – Taub apareció con un sobre grande y cuadrado, que las dos mujeres identificaron que contenía una radiografía – Tayrmors nos llamó de urgencia –

- ¿Tayrmors? – Soltó Cameron - ¿Y ese quien es? –

- El reemplazante de House… - Explicó Trece.

- ¿Cuddy finalmente despidió a House? – Soltó incrédula la rubia.

- No, no – Soltaron los dos médicos.

- ¿Y que pasa entonces? –

- House está… - Empezó Taub.

- … En un congreso – Se le ocurrió a Trece.

- En oriente – Completó la idea el cirujano diminuto.

- ¿En un congreso en oriente? – Soltó incrédula la enfermera de emergencias - ¿Y sin Cuddy? Que raro… - Se quedó pensativa – Bueno, los veo después – Soltó y se despidió con la mano.

- ¿Se lo creyó? – Preguntó Taub.

- La verdad que no se…. -

--

- ¿Biopsias? – Preguntó apenas entraron los otros dos.

- Negativas – Contestó la mujer – Tenías razón, no hay rastros de cáncer… -

- ¿Radiografía? – Se recostó en su asiento, mirando a los dos médicos. Foreman se masajeó la mano derecha.

Taub se acercó a una suerte de pizarra blanca con una luz en su interior, la cual encendió y colocó la radiografía.

- Parece ser una neumonía –

- Ah, interesante está a un alto nivel… - Observó Tayrmors levantándose de su asiento para ver mejor.

- Requería internación – Soltó Trece.

- Esto nos dice el porqué de quedarse sin respirar – Comentó Foreman.

- Pero también nos indica que nos queda poco tiempo para tratarlo antes de que se descompense de nuevo… – Señaló Tayrmors.

--

Un golpe descargado contra el suelo, producto de su bastón.

- ¡House! – Soltó su médico, acercándose -¿¡Qué te pasa!? –

El aludido miraba al suelo, agitado. Su bastón había atravesado ese pino con la nota ensangrentada como si se tratara de una proyección holográfica.

- ¿Qué significa eso…? – Susurró confuso. No estaba aterrado, sino un tanto contrariado. ¿Por qué esa nota? ¿Qué quería decirle su cerebro? Se enfado. Levantó la cabeza. Amber le sonreía cercana a su médico que le hablaba.

- Presta atención House- Se giró un poco para darle media espalda - Aún te queda mucho por hacer – Caminó para salir por la puerta

- ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! – Gritó el médico y se levantó a las corridas, apoyando su peso en su pierna mala, sin hacer uso de su bastón. Cayó de golpe, pero eso le hizo dar cuenta de una cosa…

…Su inteligencia era la mejor de todas, pero lo que tenía de malo, era ser tan rebuscada…


	9. Chapter 9

_**A mis seguidores: DISCUUUULPEN la demora, pero no he muerto, estoy viva y les traigo un nuevo capi, ya nos estamos hacercando al nudo central de la historia. Un saludo y GRACIAS A TODOS por sus REVIEWS ^^**_

* * *

_**Caso 9: "Decaída"**_

_**"¿Quieres un final feliz? Lo siento, no tenemos". – House "Humpty Dumpty" 2 temporada-**_

- Está sedado… –

Cuddy y Wilson observaban a un House dormido, atado, por si acaso, de pies y manos a la cama.

- ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado? – Comentó con un hilo de voz la decana, mirando al médico de House. El hombre la observo en silencio.

- Lo más raro de todo, es que estaba bien hasta que entré yo – Comentó decidiéndose a ignorar la pregunta de la decana. – Iba a decirle que ya estaba apto para cambiar de habitación y tener más salidas pero… Por lo visto aún no ha mejorado del todo – Su tono de voz tenía un dejo de decepción.

Wilson tenía las manos en los bolsillos, escondidas adrede para no demostrar la rabia que sentía contra si mismo en aquél momento. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Por qué no se esperó un poco más? No…. ¡Todo por su maldita ansiedad y las estúpidas sospechas que tenía en contra de Tayrmors que no resultó más que haberse dormido una siestita reparadora de trece horas seguidas!

Bufó y se animó a hablar.

- ¿Sabe por cuanto tiempo le va a durar? –

- Desconozco, la psicosis en cada persona actúa de una manera distinta. Puede estar del todo bien y tener algunas recaídas, como en el caso de Gregory, o ser fuerte y con alucinaciones que ya no le permitan distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que no… -

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estos altibajos son normales? – Inquirió Cuddy un tanto asustada. Sabía que era normal, pero no se tranquilizaría hasta que el médico se lo confirmara.

- Bueno, no normales, pero si está en las expectativas tener ciertos altibajos durante la recuperación… - Comentó el medico tamborileando con los dedos la historia clínica de color amarillo que tenía escrito el nombre de House. – Aunque admito que, en esta oportunidad… Me ha tomado por sorpresa –

--

House despertó de golpe. Sentía el cuerpo tenso y pesado, muy pesado. Intentó moverse pero no pudo. Observo sus manos y pies y descubrió que los tenía atados a la cama. No tenía caso forcejear, pero la verdad era que no necesitaba estar atado.

- ¡DESATENME, YA ESTOY BIEN! – Gritó para que alguien lo oyera - ¡OIGA, DOCTOR! – Llamó un poco más fuerte. -¡ALGUIEN!- Se desanimó al imaginarse que tendría que pasarse todo el rato atado así hasta que entrara su medico que seria… Dios sabe cuando.

Sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna maltrecha, que lo hizo estremecerse un tanto.

- Pobre…. – Mencionó Amber.

- Deja de mofarte de mi – Protestó el medico bufando mientras volvía apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, intentando relajarse. – No estoy de humor-

- Técnicamente nunca estas de humor –

- ¿Y a mi que me importan tus observaciones? –

- Te importan porque te enojas –

- Me enojo ante observaciones estúpidas sin sentido y sin razón de s…. – Se interrumpió. Irónicamente, acababa de caer en la cuenta de que estaba discutiendo con una persona que, ilógicamente, estaba allí. Se suponía que debía estar muerta enterrada varios metros bajo tierra, y que no debería verla más que en simples fotografías.

- Ajá, buena observación…. – Sonrió la perra despiadada – Pero aquí me tienes –

- No entiendo como es posible que a mi cerebro le guste jactarse de mí –

- Greg, Greg, Greg… - Negó con la cabeza la mujer, empleando un tono obvio que rayó bastante al médico oji-azul – Ya no sé qué más hacer para que te des cuenta de lo que pasa… - Sonó un tanto decepcionada.

- ¿Qué tal si me dices la verdad? –

- Sabes que va contra tu naturaleza… - Rodeó la cama – Siempre tiendes a descubrirle el significado a las cosas ¿Porqué no con esto? – Se encogió de hombros - ¡Vamos! Para ti tendría que ser un juego de niños… -

House se sintió mareado, le costaba concentrarse.

- Supongo que la medicación me está jugando en contra -

- ¿Sólo la medicación? – Atinó ella, apoyando sus manos en el borde de la cama. House la miró un poco ido. - ¿O acaso es el echo de que te da miedo averiguarlo? -

Él la taladró con la mirada durante un momento.

- No digas estupideces, yo no tengo miedo… -

- Si eso fuera cierto, ya te habrías dado cuenta hace tiempo porqué estoy aquí… -

House bufó

- ¿¡Porqué simplemente no desapareces y me dejas en paz!? –

- Uh, ¿Te enojé? –

- ¡Vete! – Replicó – ¡Deberías estar en el cielo o en el infierno quemándote viva, pero lejos de mí! –

La otra ni se inmutó.

- No señor… - Sonrió otra vez – Me verás aquí hasta que descubras el porqué –

- ¿Porqué pierdes el tiempo? –

- Me sobra el tiempo – Respondió práctica.

- ¡Mierda! – Se tensó otra vez y volvió a dolerle la pierna - ¡Encima que estoy atado! – Se desquitó forcejeando en vano.

- Bueno, esperemos a que te desaten, mientras tanto yo te acompañaré aquí, como fiel amiga que soy –

- No es necesario, prefiero sufrir solo aquí, así al menos me la paso bien –

- Oh, que tierno eres… - Lo fastidió la otra.

- Esto se va a hacer largo…. –

--

- Wilson…. Wilson…. ¡W-I-L-S-O-N! – Le llamó la atención Cuddy, pero el oncólogo no respondía. - ¡Wilson! – Dijo a la vez que descargaba un golpe contra la mesa que sobresaltó al médico que tenía delante y a otros curiosos que estaban en las mesas de alrededor - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? –

- No, no es nada… - Balbuceó.

- Es por House, ¿No? – Ignoró su respuesta.

El otro la miró tristemente, sabía que no valía la pena mentir con respecto a que se sentía mal por lo de su amigo.

- Si… - Soltó en un suspiro.

- Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás –

Él se sintió herido, terriblemente mal.

- Es mi culpa… - Se le escapó.

- No, no es tu culpa, Wilson… Fue el vicodin –

- Por no detenerlo – Aclaró el oncólogo aún en lo suyo – Por no darme cuenta… -

- No empieces… - Lo calmó Cuddy – House se pondrá bien, ya lo verás –

El oncólogo soltó un respigo.

- Eso espero –

- Extrañamente tú eres el que tiene más fe en él que todos los demás – Observó la decana con algo de preocupación – A menos de que sepas algo que yo no se… - Lo escrutó con la mirada, cosa que alertó al oncólogo.

- No, no se nada, estoy al igual que tú en información –

Cuddy le sostuvo la mirada, interrogante.

- Wilson, eres un gran amigo pero, sinceramente, apestas a la hora de mentir –

El otro la miró con sorpresa.

- Gracias, practicaré un poco –

- Dime la verdad, James –

- ¡Que no se nada más que tú, Cuddy, por Dios! – Protestó el oncólogo irguiéndose en su asiento.

- Wilson… -

- ¿Qué puedo esconderte, Lisa? – Cambió de estrategia – Si las únicas veces que he venido han sido contigo los fines de semana… -

- Tienes razón –

- Al menos no puedo venirme todos los días por… - Qué idiota, había hablado por demás.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Lo observó alerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Viniste todos los días a verlo? – Se hizo el tonto el oncólogo.

- No me cambies el tema James Wilson –

- ¡Te juro que….! – Aflojó, quizás si Cuddy lo sabía, podría echarle una mano con eso de la infinita miseria. Claro, después de darle un sermón de medio siglo – Está bien… - Se entregó – Sé algo –

- ¿Qué te dijo el médico que yo no se? –

- No, Cuddy, lo estas viendo por el mal lado, no fue al médico al que vi… -

Cuddy se enderezó en su asiento, curiosa.

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo…. –

Wilson tuvo extremo cuidado al decir lo siguiente.

- Digamos que hice una visitita cortita, contra todas las reglas, a House y… -

- ¿Visitaste a House? – Interrumpió la decana incrédula.

- Bueno, estuvimos hablando…. -

- ¿Visitaste a House y no me dijiste nada? – Protestó la decana – Mierda, Wilson ¿Porqué no me dijiste? –

- ¿Eh? Pensé que ibas a sermonearme… – Soltó con honestidad el oncólogo.

- Luego lo hago pero será porque no me avisaste nada – Se acercó un poco a él - ¿Y que te dijo? Dime, dime –

- Se alegró de verme – Sonrió el oncólogo. – Se notaba que estaba aburrido, muy aburrido –

- Aja, continúa –

- Preguntó por su equipo, por ti – Cuddy se sonrojó un poco, Wilson lo notó pero siguió hablando – Se sorprendió ante su reemplazo y…. Misteriosamente se puso tenso cuando le mencioné que era Tayrmors ¿Sabes algo? –

- No, la verdad es que desconozco el pasado de House en ese sentido… -

--

Llegó a su casa, entró y cerró la puerta tras de si. Se fue a la cocina, a la heladera más precisamente, y de allí sacó una cerveza fría. Más tranquilo se sentó en el sillón y se aflojó la corbata de la camisa, dejando su buscador sobre la mesita que estaba a su izquierda, en la cual reposaba una luz prendida. Abrió la cerveza, bebió un largo y amargo trago y luego, más relajado, tomó su maletín que se encontraba a un costado y lo abrió para sacar de adentro una carpeta color amarillo, la cual hojeó con lentitud y una sonrisa casi morbosa.

--

¡Por fin! Después de unas eternas tres horas de estar quieto y amarrado como un anticristo a aquella cama, llegó su médico.

- ¡Dios gracias que ha venido! – Soltó con sarcasmo. El plan de hacer buena letra para salir antes, decidió posponerlo por un momento – Pensaba que me habían olvidado aquí -

- ¿Cómo siguen tus alucinaciones? – Preguntó el médico inmutable mientras se acercaba a su paciente – Y no me mientas porque te estuve observando desde que despertaste – House vió su plan caer a tierra.

- Tiene mucho tiempo libre… - Susurró cambiando de estrategia.

- Tiempo libre o, mejor dicho, preocupación por los pacientes – Le soltó la mano derecha. – Ahora, se bueno y dime, ¿Cómo van tus alucinaciones? -

- Soy bueno – Sonrió falsamente el hombre.

- No lo suficiente, Gregory –

- ¿Quieres que sea más bueno aún? –

- No te pido que seas el papa, pero si que me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti –

- ¿Quién dijo que el papa era bueno? – Y agregó - Claro que puedes confiar en mí, esa es mi especialidad –

- No, mejor dicho tu especialidad es cagar la confianza que tienes con los demás… - Observó Amber, sentada en un sillón.

- ¿En serio? – Inquirió el médico al notar que House miraba en otra dirección.

- Le soy sincero – Soltó el paciente angustiado – He probado de todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, y lo que no, para deshacerme de esta alucinación pero no puedo… – Se sintió desdichado, más por haber fallado en sus intentos que por otra cosa.

- ¿Qué es esta alucinación precisamente? –

Si quería salir antes. No, mejor dicho, curarse antes, tendría que decir la verdad.

- Una mujer que esta muerta –

- ¿Qué hace? – Preguntó el hombre cuando le soltó la pierna maltrecha. – ¿Qué es lo que te dice? -

- Me enfada, me desafía y antes me ayudaba hasta que descubrí que solo hacía que todo termine mal…. –

- Interesante – Le había soltado la otra pierna y ahora solo le quedaba el brazo derecho.

- Cuidado con lo que dices House… - Soltó Amber poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él. El médico oji-azul notó que tenía un cuchillo de carnicero en las manos – Se te termina el tiempo más rápido de lo que crees… Y ambos sabemos por qué.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? – Soltó el amenazado con escepticismo.

- Bueno, te doy unas pista… - Sonrió maquiavélica - … Guíate en la pregunta del millón que te hizo Wilson ayer… -

- ¿Qué? – La joven de cabello rubio-anaranjado levantó el cuchillo. House se agitó un poco pero, una fracción de segundo antes, notó que Amber no pensaba atacarlo a él - ¡Cuidado! – Con su mano libre, empujó a su médico hacía la pared que este tenía a su derecha al mismo tiempo que el cuchillo que tenía Amber volaba en su dirección y le erraba por centímetros, para terminar clavado en la pared de color verde oliva. House sintió una punzada aguda en su mano derecha y se miró. Fue entonces que descubrió que se había lastimado con la hebilla de la correa que lo mantenía atado allí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Soltó su médico psiquiatra tras volver en si - ¿Qué hizo? –

- Te aventó un cuchillo… - Soltó House volviendo a mirar hacía donde estaba Amber y notó que ella ya no estaba allí, sino que había desaparecido. - ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Acaso es que me estoy volviendo loco de verdad? -


	10. Chapter 10

_**He vuelto, a partir de ahora, las cosas daran un giro inesperado xD Disfruten, y un RR please, animan demaciado ^^**_

* * *

_**Caso 10: "Una pregunta, una decisión"**_

_**"Te creías Dios y temía que se te derritieran las alas." – Wilson "Cane and Able" 3 temporada –**_

No… Aceptar estar loco, significa que no lo estas. ¿Cierto?

Cerró su mano adolorida, ahora vendada, mientras se la miraba con pesar. Amber no estaba, eso era raro pero prefirió dejar de pensar en ella, no valla a ser cosa que se le diera por regresar. Aprovechó para hacer un poco de memoria y recordar su conversación con Wilson. ¿Qué era lo que hacía insistir a Amber montándole todo ese teatrito?

Se acomodó un poco, sentado en su cama, ahora en penumbras debido a que había oscurecido. Llovía afuera, lo que demostraban bastante el estado de ánimo del médico paciente de ojos celestes.

_-¿Conoces a Tayrmors? –_ Se imaginó a un Wilson sorprendido frente a él. Por supuesto que le conocía, y para su desgracia, no era precisamente por las buenas.

- Mierda… - Bufó – No me digas que lo elegiste solo por lo del premio novel mugroso ese…. – Soltó pensativo. – Pero no se si eres tú el centro del problema… - Suspiró. Su médico entró y se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó tras unos minutos.

- Estoy confundido… - Confesó sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te parece un cambio de aires? –

House lo miró sin prestarle mucha atención, con sus ojos vidriosos producto de la duda.

--

Cuddy acunó a Rachel, pensativa, silenciosa.

La beba reclamó su atención con un sonido que pareció ser un "ma" algo baboso.

- Lo siento Rachel, se que debería prestarte muchísima más atención… - Era cierto, y se sentía culpable por ello – Pero me preocupa mi mejor médico… - Eso también le provocaba culpa. No podía hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera podía lidiar con una de ellas.

La beba se acercó a gatas hasta los barrotes de su cuna, y observó a su madre, distante, quien le sonrió con tristeza.

- Me pregunto ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? –

--

Wilson no podía dormir.

Eran cerca de las tres y se levantó, resignado a pasar la noche en vela. Arrastró los pies con pesar por el suelo y se preparó un café tras pasar por el baño. Mientras esperaba a que el líquido oscuro estuviese listo no pudo evitar fijar la vista en la taza verde oliváceo que solía usar Amber. La tomó, dispuesto a usarla él, al menos para sentirse un poco más reconfortado y no pudo evitar imaginarse a House, su mejor amigo, reprochándole por eso. Lo extrañaba claro, pero bueno, no podía hacer nada más. De la nada, el teléfono de su casa sonó y Wilson atendió enrarecido.

- Diga –

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo va bien? –

- ¿House? –

- No, habla pedro – Ironizó - ¿A qué otro amigo tienes en el psiquiátrico? –

- Por cristo, ¿Sabes la hora que es? –

- Pues durmiendo precisamente no estabas –

Wilson gesticuló un poco.

- Eh, si tienes razón –

- ¿Sabes algo de mi paciente? -

- ¿No era más conveniente llamar a los miembros de tu equipo? – Protestó el oncólogo.

- Eh, veamos, es sábado por la noche, Foreman y Trece seguro que deben estar de noche loca, Taub debe estar con su mujer, así que mejor no lo molesto… -

- Uy, habló el santo ¿Qué medicación te están dando? –

- No se, pero me marea bastante –

- Aja –

- No, te llamé a ti porque eres al que más confianza le tengo –

- Eso es bueno saberlo – Soltó Wilson algo enrarecido. – Pues, bien, veamos, tu paciente está estable, tiene, además del _mal desconocido_ –uso un tono despectivo- una neumonía que fue lo que, aparentemente, lo hizo llegar a nosotros…. Y, luego de eso, nada más –

- ¿Seguro? –

- Si,… - Recapacitó un momento – Ah, si, su esposa… -

- Ah, ella tiene la enfermedad celíaca –

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? –

- Compruébenlo si quieren – Bostezó. – Un análisis, antibióticos y ya -

- ¿Cómo es posible que te dejaran salir de tu habitación? –

- Llegamos a un acuerdo con mi médico –

- Claro… - Sonrió sarcástico – ¿No será que lo habrás sobornado? –

- ¿Con qué? ¿Me viste cara de banco? –

- Bueno – Soltó Wilson, ambos quedaron en silencio - ¿Realmente conoces a Tayrmors? –

- ¿Sigues con eso? –

- House… -

El médico cojo puso los ojos en blanco, miró a su alrededor y confesó

- No… -

- No te creo –

- Bueno, si – Soltó mordaz el nefrólogo - ¿Te sientes mejor? –

- No, para nada – Aclaró rápidamente el oncólogo - ¿De qué lo conoces? –

- Viejo rival de la universidad… -

- ¿Rival? –

- Si, Wilson, rival, esa persona que te jode la vida cada vez que puede y se te caga de risa, entonces vas tú, lo jodes, y te reconforta en el alma… -

- Si… - Rió.

- Hazme un favor, ¿Quieres? –

- ¿Qué? – Wilson fue a la cocina y se sirvió el café que ya estaba listo.

- Vigila a Tayrmors por mí –

- ¿¡Qué!? House ¿Me viste cara de agente secreto? –

- No, solo te pido que vayas, le eches un ojo de vez en cuando y luego sigas con tu miserable vida oncológica de siempre. Aunque no vendría mal un zapatófono al estilo agente 86… –

- Si, claro –

-… Si no puedes contra el enemigo… Únetele. – Hubo un ligero silencio corto -O al menos intenta hasta que esté listo para atacar… -

- ¿Le vas a hacer algo? –

- Uy, me salta el mensaje de que me quedo sin dinero Wilson, nos vemos. _Chao_ – Cortó de golpe – Mierda, ¿Por qué siempre harás tantas preguntas? – Rengueó a su cuarto. Tenía sueño, quería dormir. Para su suerte, había podido poner en práctica otra vez su lengua filosa, ya la extrañaba.

--

- ¿La enfermedad celíaca? – Soltó Foreman dentro del despacho de Wilson al lunes siguiente - ¿House tiene la bola de cristal o qué? –

- Solo hazle la prueba, si se equivoca, tienes todo el derecho de ir y regocijarte en su cara – Wilson empujó levemente con su lapicera, la pelota de House que se había traído de su oficina tras su último encuentro con Tayrmors.

- ¿Pero no se supone que está en rehabilitación? –

- Yo también pensaba lo mismo hasta que me llamó a las tres de la madrugada del domingo – Se sinceró Wilson encogiéndose de hombros.

- Hasta por teléfono nos quiere cagar la vida… -

- Los extraña, se nota mucho – Sonrió el oncólogo.

Foreman rió irónico.

- Bueno, haré la prueba, si no es nada… Perdimos el tiempo – Salió del despacho de Wilson tras recibir su asentimiento. – Ahí te dejo el café – Añadió y cerró la puerta.

Transcurrieron unos diez minutos de silencio que el oncólogo aprovechó para seguir revisando biopsias estudios y análisis hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta

- Pase… - Soltó aún concentrado en sus papeles y la puerta se abrió. Wilson levantó la vista y se llevó una gran sorpresa - ¿Dr. Tayrmors? –

- Dr. Wilson – Habló con cortesía el recién llegado y cerró a puerta tras él.

- ¿Qué… Hace usted aquí? – Preguntó con cuidado el oncólogo, bastante sorprendido. Bueno, le había ahorrado el trabajo de tener que levantarse e ir a verlo, pero aún así lo tomaba por sorpresa que aquél médico estuviese parado delante de él.

- Solo vine a aclarar unas cosas que me hicieron pensar de nuestro encuentro pasado… - Lo miró con atención. - ¿No le molesta? Solo será un momento… -

- Ah, no hay problema, lo escucho… -

- No sabía que usted tenía algo con la señorita Cuddy… -

Wilson le paró el carro.

- No, espere, no se confunda, yo no tengo nada con la Directora del Hospital, solo es mi amiga y punto –

- Bueno, lo siento, es bueno que aclare –

- Continúe –

Ese trato tan formal entre ambos, trazó una atmósfera de tensión en el lugar.

- Le repetiré la pregunta de la otra vez, y espero que no me conteste con evasivas – Wilson lo miró expectante - ¿Dónde está Gregory House? –

- ¿Por qué lo busca? –

- Es un viejo amigo mío de la Universidad, y cuando me enteré de que trabajaba aquí quise verlo otra vez, hay algo que tengo que decirle – Se apoyó en el escritorio, lo que hizo que la pelota de House se hiciera a un costado y cayera al suelo, hasta rodar a una esquina, cerca de Wilson. – Oh, otra vez… -

- No se preocupe - Wilson, sonrió y se agachó a recogerla. Cuando se acomodó en su asiento nuevamente, siguieron conversando. – Le diré donde está –

- Gracias –

- Está en un congreso en oriente – Una mentirita blanca, siempre funciona.

- ¿Congreso en oriente? – Tayrmors parecía un poco reacio a creérselo.

- Si –

- ¿Cuándo regresa? –

- No estoy seguro, no me lo dejó muy en claro… - Se encogió de hombros. – Pero se fue hace como una semana – Intentó darle un poco más de fiabilidad a lo que estaba diciendo. Tomó el baso de telgopor grande, con tapa, que le había traído Foreman hacía un rato, y bebió un poco del café que había dentro de el.

- Ah, bueno, gracias, es usted muy amable… -

- No hay de qué, cuando llame le diré que lo busca –

- No – Soltó Tayrmors acercándose un poco a Wilson - Mejor que sea una sorpresa -

- Como usted diga… - Wilson se encogió de hombros asiéndose el tonto, aunque sabía perfectamente que aquél tipo tramaba algo.

- Bueno, me alegra que hayamos podido arreglar nuestras diferencias Dr. Wilson – Le extendió la mano – Ahora está todo aclarado –

- Por supuesto – Wilson le estrechó la mano con la suya – Eso es bueno –

- Ahora si me disculpa, lo dejo seguir con su trabajo… - Se dirigió hacia la puerta, apurado – Buen día –

- Buen día – Tayrmors abandonó el despacho del jefe de oncología con apuro.

- ¿Y a este que le dio? –

Siguió con sus papeles y en menos de quince minutos ya se había acabado su café. Salió de su despacho con los sobres de estudios en su mano derecha y caminó por el pasillo, rumbo a los consultorios para comenzar con las sitas de sus pacientes. Resopló, de repente le había dado mucho calor. Dobló, le quedaban apenas unos veinte metros hasta llegar al ascensor así que caminaba tranquilo. De repente notó que respiraba agitado y transpiraba demasiado. Se miró la mano izquierda y notó que le temblaba notoriamente

- ¿Qué me pasa? – Se apresuró a trotar hacia el ascensor y la vista comenzó a nublársele al mismo tiempo que el pecho le dolía considerablemente. - Ayuda… ¡Ayúdenme! – Cayó al suelo al mismo tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían, a unos cinco metros más adelante.

- ¿Wilson? ¡WILSON! – Oyó gritar a una mujer - ¡UNA CAMILLA, PRONTO! – De repente, todo se oscureció.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gracias a todos por sus RRS!!! Wow, superamos los 30!! Y que mejor para festejar que con un capi nuevo?? ^^**_

**_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, SACAN CONCLUSIONES Y ME DEJAN SUS COMENTS!! ME PONEN MUY CONTENTA!!_**

**_Ok, ok, suficiente distracción..._**

* * *

_**Caso 11: "Al borde de la muerte, a un paso de una llamada…"**_

_**"Dios no cojea." – House "Cane and Able" 3 temporada –**_

Marcó el número una vez más y aguardó más de seis tonos. Nada, nadie contestaba. Colgó con histeria.

- ¿Y? ¿Nada aún? – Esa voz no pudo evitar asustarlo. Se dio vuelta

- Pensé que me habías dejado en paz –

- Ya te dije, House, que yo no estoy solo por tu adicción al Vicodin… - Se carcajeó Amber. – Eso ayudó bastante, si pero, ya me esta empezando a cansar que no te des cuenta de las cosas, por eso, te voy a molestar un poco más a ver si sacas algo –

- Cállate – Soltó el médico cojo y caminó por el pasillo totalmente blanco, rumbo al patio de aquél psiquiátrico de nombre Mayfield. - ¿Por qué no te vas a volar por ahí? – Ella se paró frente a él. House se detuvo y la miró con odio. Dio un paso al costado pero Amber lo imitó parándose frente a él nuevamente.

- Me encanta hacer esto – Sonrió – ¿Ves porqué no me voy de aquí? –

- ¿Qué quieres? – Soltó en susurros. No quería que ninguno de los que andaban pululando cerca se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando solo.

- Quiero que me prestes atención por una vez en tu vida para poder resolver este enigma –

- Ajam, continua – House dio un paso. A lo cual Amber retrocedió otro para mantener la distancia entre ella y él.

- Pues, veamos… - Se dio vuelta y siguió caminando hacia adelante, seguida por el médico cuyo bastón golpeaba con bronca el suelo brilloso de aquél sitio. – ¿Qué te dijo Wilson cuando hablaron por teléfono? –

- Bien deberías saberlo ¿No era que tenías pase gratis a mi cerebro? –

- Es para que te acuerdes, pesado – Ambos salieron fuera.

El aire golpeó a House en la cara, despabilándolo por completo. Hacía tiempo que no sentía esa brisa fresca. Hacía exactamente cuatro malditas semanas.

Sintió como si le quitara un peso de encima, aunque sabía perfectamente que esa sensación era totalmente pasajera.

Rumbeó a un banco de color blanco que estaba al bajar una pequeña colina color verde oscuro, cuando notó que su pierna maltrecha reclamaba descanso. La primera semana allí había sido terrible, la desintoxicación le había resultado una completa tortura. Muchísimo peor que la que pasó con la ilusión de Cuddy, si es que realmente se desintoxico en aquella ocasión. Ese era uno de sus temores, no poder distinguir que había sido eso. ¿Un mal sueño, o qué? Odiaba no poder racionalizar todo lo que hasta hacía unas cinco semanas había podido hacer con total naturalidad.

Se sentó y dejó el bastón a un lado, agachando la cabeza, sintiéndose derrotado. Condenado a aceptar su miseria.

- ¿Qué te pasa Gregory? – Notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero ni siquiera movió la cabeza.

- Nada, Jack – Había optado por hablar de tú a tú con su médico – Solo que no me gusta estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, sentado, sin hacer nada –

- Ambos sabemos porqué estas aquí – Soltó el hombre comprensivo.

- Ay, no me pongas ese tono de "loquito vas a estar bien" porqué… –

- Este es un tratamiento difícil – Continuó su doctor con una sonrisa, House lo miró con lentitud.

- Si, si, seguro… Para mí que no hace nada – Apareció Amber delante de House.

- Me di cuenta – Enfatizó sin prestarle atención a la pelirrubia.

- Parece que no pasa nada, pero lo que necesitas para ayudarte es un poco de confianza y abrirte más a todo lo demás… –

- ¿Qué? ¿Dejar de lado tu coraza impenetrable que has usado por años? Ni hablar – Protestó Amber cruzándose de brazos.

House soltó un suspiro. No estaba muy seguro de que decir, ni siquiera un comentario filoso como vidrio roto se le ocurrió al instante como solía pasarle siempre.

- O es eso o los anti sicóticos – Soltó sincerándose el médico quien miró hacia adelante.

- Y ya sabemos que, por ti, prefieres el dolor para toda tu vida – Añadió Amber sonriendo. – Cualquier cosa antes de dejar de ejercer la medicina – Se balanceó un poco, como si bailara una música inaudible para el médico cojo. – Aunque, estoy segura de que no podrás ejercerla después de todo – Rió.

- Esto… - Murmuró House, resignado.

- ¿Por qué eliges lo peor? – Preguntó el médico.

- ¿Y eso? –Se irguió Amber, curiosa.

- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – Soltó el oji-azul, también mirando a lo lejos. Pacientes caminado solos o acompañados de familiares o médicos, otros jugando al baloncesto, y otros, simplemente sentados en bancos o en el suelo, charlando solos o con alguien más a su lado. La verdad es que no deseaba estar allí, quería irse a su casa a tocar el piano o la guitarra y beber un poco de Whisky, sabiendo que al día siguiente debía ir al trabajo, esperando encontrarse un acertijo médico para resolver. Esa era su vida, y quería que regresara.

- Hay algo que te motiva a torturarte a ti mismo – Ambos se miraron – Es… No sé, ¿Algo que te ha pasado? Porque… Quizás eso nos de una pista para poder llegar a la solución –

- No me ha pasado nada…. –

- ¿Estás seguro? –

House lo miró con advertencia.

- Dile que no, total, que le importa a él – Amber se encogió de hombros y se puso de cuclillas, para estar un poco más cerca de los dos.

House se odió a si mismo. Pero se había jurado llevarle la contraria a todo lo que dijera Amber, y esa no tenía que ser la excepción.

- Dos médicos a mi cargo murieron – No lo miró. Apretó los dientes y cerró los puños

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Protestó la difunta novia de su mejor amigo - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora pretendes contarle los dilemas con tu padre? -

- Cállate, mi familia no tiene que ver con esto – Susurró el médico.

- ¿Se ha enojado? – Preguntó el médico de House, sobresaltándolo.

- No. Solo se dedica a molestarme – Resolvió el médico especializado en enfermedades infecciosas, con un tono de rabia palpable.

- No te molesto – Aclaró Amber sonriente – Solo te digo lo que realmente deberías decir, pero hay veces que me jode que me ignores –

- Siento mucho la perdida – Intentó continuar el otrro médico, como para distraerlo. House quiso seguirle la corriente.

- Ah… Bueno yo… - El otro lo miró, extrañado – Es… Difícil – Intentó huir. No quería ponerse melodramático. NO DEBÍA ponerse melodramático. – Pero, bueno… La gente muere todos los días – Soltó algo trabado.

- Parece que hay cosas que no te cierran –

- Juraría que es capaz de leerme el pensamiento. ¿Qué estoy pensando ahora? – Soltó cínico, intentando distraerle.

- No sirven tus evasivas – Soltó el aludido con seriedad – Algo no te cierra –

- Si… Dile, que Kutner se haya pegado un tiro en la cabeza te jode porque no lo viste venir – Soltó Amber, cínica – Si a mi me jode, significa que a ti también –

House bufó. Ignorar a Amber a la vez que intentaba que su médico dejara de interrogarle era algo bastante complicado si tenía en cuenta que ya no era el mismo de siempre. ¿Estaba comenzando a darse por vencido?

- Hay cosas que aún no entiendo – Soltó sin pensar.

- Nos molesta no entenderlas – Continuó Amber – No es racional -

- Piensa un poco, House – Insistió su médico - ¿Qué es? ¿Nunca haberte imaginado que uno de tus colegas moriría de un día para el otro o…Acaso no darte cuenta de que eso ocurriría? -

- Que genio, lo descubrió todo el solito – Soltó Amber con escepticismo.

- Ambas… - Susurró. - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó dándose cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una revista en las manos - ¿Una revista de modas? ¿Qué? ¿Se ha pasado para el otro lado? –

- No, para nada – Rió el médico tomándose el sarcasmo del oji-azul, como un chiste -

- Es que mañana es mi aniversario de casado y la verdad es que no se me ocurre que regalarle a mi mujer ¿Qué sugieres? –

House lo miró un momento, extrañado.

- No estoy casado. No tengo que andar lidiando con todos esos problemas del aniversario y reconquistar a la pareja… - Sonrió amargamente. Amber bufó – De echo, es una perdida de tiempo. Tarde o temprano, todo matrimonio termina en fracaso –

El otro médico lo miró.

- ¿Y que me dices de las parejas que viven más de cuarenta años de matrimonio? – Lo desafió.

- ¿Cuánto es eso? El 0,001% de la población actual… –

--

- No puedes avisarle a House – Foreman miraba a Cuddy desde el otro lado del escritorio. – No esta bien. Lo único que harás es desesperarlo –

- ¿Y a quien más? – Inquirió la decana levantandose. – ¡No puedo confiar en Tayrmors, tampoco puedo echarlo sin pruebas! –

- Busca a alguien más… –

- ¡Su paciente se está muriendo y el se lo toma como si fuera un viva la pepa! – Protestó.

- Estamos trabajando en el caso… – Intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡Ambos sabemos que House lo hubiese resuelto en un periquete como lo hizo al diagnosticar telefónicamente a la esposa del mismo! – Lo interrumpió otra vez.

- ¡Cuddy, te estás obsesionando con él! – Levantó la voz Foreman. La mujer lo miró en silencio – Sé que es uno de los mejores médicos diagnostistas del mundo pero… Si esta en el Mayfield es por algo. – Cuddy asintió – Y ambos sabemos que ese algo es para su bien: la rehabilitación -

Cuddy intentó protestar pero sabía que era inútil.

- Bueno, esta bien – Suspiró consternada – ¡Pero conste que a la mínima que lo vea haciendo algo raro, te juro que lo echo! –

- Ambos sabemos que Wilson está mejor ahora –

- Si, pero estuvimos así… – Con ayuda de su mano derecha, haciendo uso de sus dedos gordo e índice le indicó una porción menor a dos milímetros – … De perderlo –

- Pero está vivo –

- Foreman, a veces me pregunto de qué lado estas realmente – Soltó Cuddy – Tú y Tayrmors son dos sospechosos potenciales de un casi asesinato ¿Y te dedicas a defenderlo? – Inquirió - ¿Qué te pasa? -

- Yo no lo he hecho, y bien lo sabes – Se defendió Foreman – Con Wilson me llevo bien, nunca le tuve celos o nada –

- Dile eso a los policías que nos caerán para investigar el caso – Bramó la decana negando con la cabeza a la vez que sus rulos volaban por el aire, embravecidos por un momento. – Me temo que el caso Wilson ha tomado lugar hasta en los medios – Soltó – Y sino se lo digo yo, tarde o temprano se va a enterar -

- No se lo dirás – Añadió con firmeza él.

- ¿Por qué? – Lo desafió Cuddy.

- Ambos sabemos que Gregory House es capaz de todo y eso implica también, la posibilidad de escaparse del psiquiátrico – Soltó - ¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar en eso? –

A decir verdad, nunca creyó en aquella posibilidad.

Tras un momento de silencio, continuó.

- Vigila a Wilson – Decidió – Tú, Trece y Taub túrnense para mantener la guardia. No dejen que Tayrmors se acerque… - Reconsideró – Nadie, exceptuando a enfermeras y a agentes policiales –

- ¿Qué pasará con nuestro paciente? –

- Son tres, bien pueden arreglárselas como lo han hecho hasta ahora – Soltó – Y si necesitan de mi ayuda, aquí estoy -

--

House volvió a entrar, ya eran pasas las seis y estaba oscureciendo rápidamente. Decidió que cenaría sentado en una de las mesas que había en esa suerte de comedor para enfermos no tan enfermos que tenía el psiquiátrico.

Se sentó en silencio para descansar su pierna una vez más. Amber lo miró parada en su sitio, esta vez en silencio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te quedas callada? –

- Ah ¿Quieres que hable? –

- No, no, solo te estaba poniendo a prueba – Desvió la vista hacia el televisor.

Arqueó las cejas de golpe al notar algo extraño.

- Estoy viendo lo que tú ves lo que significa que esto es en serio –

House se dio media vuelta para mirar hacia atrás sin levantarse de la silla y la gritó a una mujer de cara redonda y piel oscura que estaba pasando un trapo húmedo a la mesada.

- Eh ¿Podrías subirle el volumen? – La mujer ni lo miró, seguía haciendo lo mismo - ¡Qué le subas el volumen P-O-R F-A-V-O-R! – Levantó un poco más la voz. La mujer lo miró con desdeño y obedeció con desgano.

- _…Se rumorea que el médico jefe del departamento de Oncología del hospital Princenton Plainsboro ha sufrido un envenenamiento y se encuentra en grave estado..._ -

- ¿Jefe de Oncología ha dicho? – Soltó Amber preocupada. House le chistó para que se callara.

- _… Se desconoce cómo y la directora del hospital se ha negado a dar más información hasta estar seguros al cien por cien…_ - En eso aparece una imagen de Cuddy hablando por los medios sin sonido -

- Que me jodan, se ha pasado… - Murmuró y se levantó apurado.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

- ¿Tú que crees? –

- Ay no. ¿En serio? – Comentó Amber al descubrir que era – Pensé que lo pensaste en broma. -

- Tú no piensas, yo lo hago por los dos – Se metió apurado en su habitación y revolvió entre sus cosas hasta encontrar un papel algo arrugado – Sabía que me serías de utilidad… - Sonrió

- House, House oye… - Amber lo siguió.

- Ahora no me jodas – Soltó el con seriedad – Dame cinco minutos y luego puedes seguir como lo estabas haciendo hasta recién –

Ella se quedó callada, con mala cara.

House puso unas monedas en el teléfono público tras descolgar el tubo, y marco el número grabado en esa dichosa tarjeta arrugada.

- Hola, ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Mencionó confiado cuando obtuvo la respuesta.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Wiii, casi 40 RRs!! xD Okey, esta vez no me tardé tanto, asi que, aquí tienen la continuación... Solo una persona adivinó a quién llamó House jajaj**_

_**Bueno, ahora el fic xD**_

* * *

_**Caso 12: "Un ojo en la pared…"**_

_**"No soy terminal, sólo patético, y ni te imaginas las tropelías que me consienten". –House "Autopsy" 2 Temporada-**_

Cuando cortó la llamada Amber lo miró con el rostro desencajado.

- No puedo creer que lo hayas convencido – Articuló.

- No me ha sido nada fácil. Resultó tener altas expectativas… - Puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? ¿Quedarte de brazos cruzados aquí, como un tremendo idiota? –

- Quiere que caiga… Moriarty no es estúpido, esta afinado como yo en el sentido de la estrategia – Mencionó pensativo mientras cojeaba a su habitación – Busca que salga de mi escondite para encontrarme –

- El viejo truco del gato y el ratón, sumándole a la extorsión – Añadió Amber, interesada.

- Es frío y bien rebuscado… - Comentó pensativo – Pero yo soy igual o peor, así que… – Sonrió. Para su sorpresa, no estaba del todo convencido -¿Qué va ha hacer ahora? – Soltó antes de que Amber aprovechara para remarcarle eso.

- Mejor deberías reformular ¿Quién la va a ligar ahora? – House miró a médica muerta en el mundo real, pero viva para él y se sentó en la cama. Por primera vez desde que estaba allí, no quería que se vaya.

- Bueno, bueno, si tanto me quieres, me quedo a hacerte compañía, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – House bufó. – Si fueses tú ¿Cual sería tu primer paso? – Retomó.

- Pues…. -

-*-

Eran las tres de la mañana y aún no había logrado regresar a su casa. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo (casi una hora más tarde), se encontró con la niñera dormida en el sillón y decidió no despertarla. Le colocó una manta encima para que no sintiera frío y fue a desvestirse para ir a dormir cuando notó que, arriba de su cama, había un sobre con su nombre.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Sacó el papel de dentro del sobre y notó que había sido escrito en computadora. – Abrió los ojos como platos al leerlo.

"_**Cuidado, es más listo de lo que crees.**_

_**Apenas mires para otro lado, se dará cuenta y aprovechará para actuar.**_

_**No dejes que eso pase"**_

Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención había sido la firma:_**G. House.**_

-*-

- ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó Foreman seis horas más tarde, aunque estaba claro que no necesitaba una respuesta. Cuddy lo miró. – Bueno, ¿Cómo llegó a ti? – Reformuló.

- Estaba sobre mi cama – Respondió la decana con tranquilidad – Le pregunté a la niñera si sabía algo pero me dijo que no había venido nadie –

- ¿Insinúas que el propio House te deja mensajes secretos? –

- No se si el propio House, hoy llamé al Mayfield y resulta que estaba desayunando lo más tranquilo con otra persona – Soltó ligeramente ruborizada.

- ¿Desayunando tranquilamente? – Repitió Foreman incrédulo. - ¿Con otra persona? -

- Si, debe de ser otro enfermo que está siendo analizado y torturado por House… – Cuddy se levantó de su asiento. - O eso quiso ver la recepcionista al pensarse que House era un buen tipo… -

- Bueno, ¿Ya vamos a la conferencia de prensa? –

-Eh, si, si, espera que estoy buscando unos papeles… - Abrió el primer cajón haciendo uso de su llave y se llevó otra sorpresa más grande que la de la madrugada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Cuddy? –

- ¡Es otro sobre! – La mujer se lo mostró y se desesperó en abrirlo – Veamos que dice –

"_**Si das la conferencia, cuida tus palabras.**_

_**Lo que necesita es que confíes en él, sino, te conviertes en un obstáculo, y estoy seguro de que no necesito explicarte que es lo que te puede pasar…"**_

- ¿Es de House? –

- Si, mira – Le mostró las palabras _G. House_ grabadas al final – Es igual al mensaje anterior -

- No dejes que nadie más lo vea – Le sugirió Foreman – Le voy a avisar al resto –

- No – Lo detuvo Cuddy – Esto queda entre nosotros, mientras más naturalidad, mejor –

- De acuerdo –

- Diles a Trece y Taub que continúen vigilando a Wilson y a su paciente… - Guardó los sobres doblados en un bolsillo secreto de su bolso.

- Pero los efectivos policiales… -

- Con eso no alcanza – Lo interrumpió tomando unas carpetas – Y menos si se trata de un miembro más de este hospital… - Lo observó.

Foreman asintió y salió de la habitación

La prensa se apiñaba en las puertas de entrada del Princenton Plainsboro, ahora cerradas para el público. Foreman, las abrió y a los gritos guió al grupo de hambrientos periodistas hacia la sala de sillas y un largo pizarrón con escritorio de color caoba, en la que tuvo lugar la selección del equipo de House, hacía un poco más de dos años. Rápidamente, los periodistas sacaron sus cosas, corrieron de un lado al otro, y en menos de quince minutos, ya tenían sus micrófonos, grabadores y cámaras listos para seguir la conferencia de prensa que estaría presidida por Lisa Cuddy, la directora del hospital.

-*-

House salió de su habitación, se sentó en la misma silla en la que había estado la tarde anterior, y se dedicó a mirar la conferencia de prensa que tendría lugar en cualquier minuto.

- No lo arruines… – Murmuró. Esperaba que la mujer hubiese recibido ambos mensajes a tiempo.

- ¿Por que te preocupas por ella? Tienes asuntos más importantes que atender – Le habló Amber, parada a su lado. House volvió a chistarle para que se callara.

- Ya empieza… -

- _Soy Mary Ann Lewis para Canal FOX __News__ en vivo desde el __Pricenton__ Plainsboro, Nueva __Jersey__ donde, durante el día de ayer, tuvo lugar el envenenamiento de uno de los jefes de los distintos sectores del hospital, el Doctor especializado en oncología James __Evan__ Wilson. Su jefa y directora de hospital, Lisa Cuddy, esta a punto de dar una conferencia de prensa abierta a preguntas, sobre el asunto..._ – La mujer rubia de ojos claros y cara ovalada que hablaba por el micrófono se hizo a un lado y la cámara enfocó el estrado donde ya se encontraba Cuddy, acompañada de Foreman entre otros médicos, en su mayoría, jefes de otros sectores del dicho hospital…

- Oh, no… ¡Que poco ético es…! - Soltó Amber cruzándose de brazos.

House descargó un puñetazo contra la mesa De repente, estaba totalmente encolerizado. Varias miradas curiosas se posaron en él, pero el cojo las ignoró por completo.

- Sabía que no tendría que haberme ido… - Murmuró - ¡Lo sabía! –

- Ese es el famoso James Tayrmors… - Soltó cantarina Amber - ¿Te diste cuenta que él y Wilson se llaman igual? –

- No es momento para trivialidades como esa… - Le recriminó el ex jefe de diagnóstico médico. – No veo la hora de rajarlo de MI oficina, de MI hospital y de MI vida… -

- Ay… Parece que ver la tele te ha incentivado un poquito… - Se carcajeó la pellinaranja.

- ¿Incentivarme? – Repitió House – Si es para matarlo, pues eso ni lo dudo –

- Veamos que hace, así después veremos como contraatacamos nosotros… - Sonrió Amber apoyando una mano sobre la mesa que se encontraba frente a House.

- Por cierto ¿A ti que te afecta si no lo conociste en persona? –

- ¿Tú que sabes? Eso queda como un misterio de la vida para ambos… – Protestó ella – A ti te irrita, a mí también, es común, después de todo, estoy en tu cabeza –

House despegó la vista del televisor por un momento, y la miró, extrañado. Acababa de notar algo que antes se le había pasado por alto.

-*-

- El Doctor Wilson se encuentra estable, pero con pronóstico reservado hasta las próximas 24 horas… - Respondió a una de las miles de preguntas que la acribillaban al mismo tiempo a la vez que los flashes y luces de las cámaras la desorientaban por momentos.

- ¿Tiene alguna sospecha de quién haya podido hacerle esto? ¿Un paciente? ¿Un médico quizás? – Preguntó un hombre de tez morena y cabello negro prolijamente peinado, quien llevaba un traje gris claro y corbata marrón casi negra con líneas plateadas.

Ahí estaba la prueba de fuego. Cuddy debía decidir, y no lo dudó en ningún momento.

- Nuestros médicos poseen un historial impecable, así que me parece bastante arriesgado que se los acuse de tal manera. Todos gozan de un alto prestigio y buen renombre en el mundo de la medicina, así que… -

- Pero aquí hace falta un médico… – Inquirió un hombre de traje negro y corbata rojo escarlata.

- ¿Disculpe? – Inquirió Cuddy arqueando las cejas, intentando disimular vanamente, su sorpresa.

- ¿Dónde está Gregory House? – Reformuló – Ya que ha salido en un documental hace un tiempo… ¿Acaso hubo algún roce con él después de eso? -

- El Doctor House es un médico muy valorado para este hospital, que no esté aquí se debe a que se encuentra en el extranjero desde hace un mes… – Respondió Cuddy simulando tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió una mujer de cabello rubio.

- Seminarios en Asia… – Desvió de un golpe. ¿Por qué había dado tal giro la conferencia de prensa?

- ¿Tiene novedades con respecto a la investigación? – ¡Por fin alguien cambiaba de tema!

- Sé lo mismo que ustedes, ahora solo nos queda esperar un tiempo más… -

-*-

- ¿Esperar? ¿Cuánto tiempo más? – Preguntó al aire Taub, con los brazos cruzados. Trece lo asintió en silencio. Ambos estaban con Wilson. El abogado estaba estable de momento, así que lo dejaron junto a su esposa quien, lentamente, se fue calmando más gracias a los antibióticos recetados para su enfermedad celíaca. Ahora incluso sonreía cada vez que veía a los médicos acercarse a la habitación.

La internista le echó un vistazo al monitor que mostraba los signos vitales de Wilson, y le acomodó con cuidado la máscara de oxígeno que se le había corrido un poco de lugar.

- ¿Cual es el estado del paciente? – Preguntó un oficial entrando a la habitación.

- Es reservado, aunque parece mejorar por momentos – Respondió Taub.

- Le llevará un tiempo, pero se recuperará – Añadió Trece mirándolo un momento, para luego volver a ocuparse de los sueros.

- ¿Alguna secuela le quedará después de esto? – Continuó – Pregunto según la condición que sufre –

- Quizás, pero aun es muy pronto para eso – Le respondió Taub.

- Si me disculpan – Salió el oficial con la historia clínica en la mano y se perdió por el pasillo. Tenía el dobladillo de la manga derecha del pantalón medio doblado, lo que dejó entrever un calcetín negro con rombos color vino tinto...


	13. Chapter 13

**Holiiis, ehe, volviendo sorpresivamente pronto -creo yo- con la continuación de este fic. Muchisimas gracias por los RRs que recibí, deberas que son importantisimos para mí, desde ya. Un abrazo enorme**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Caso 13: "Un revés para ambos"**_

_**"Quiero matarlo, te enfureces. No lo mato, te enfureces."**__** – House "Informed Concent" 3 temporada –**_

House fue pasando una a una las hojas de la carpeta que acababa de llegar a sus manos, leyendo algunas con más detenimiento que otras. Completamente silencioso. Esta vez se trataba del historial médico de su único amigo en su asquerosa vida, así que tenía que mostrarse bastante serio.

- En si, no hay muchas novedades con respecto a su evolución… - Soltó alguien sentado a su lado, mirando a las colinas verdes del patio del Mayfield – Conseguí todo el papeleo, pero yo de medicina entiendo cero… – Sonrió.

- Qué extraño… - Soltó el cojo ensimismado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó su interlocutor mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Hay un estudio de más aquí… –

- No puede ser, yo solo busqué todos los estudios que le hicieron en los últimos días… - Se defendió – Y todos después del envenenamiento –

- Por eso mismo, hay un estudio que no debería estar aquí, es prácticamente innecesario… - Meditó – Hecho, casi a propósito… - Siguió pensando.

- ¿Qué te dice eso? – Sonrió Amber arrodillada a su lado.

- ¿Estudio de qué? – Reclamó respuestas la persona real que se hallaba al otro lado.

- Un estudio para enfermedades venéreas –

- ¿Qué? ¿Para Sífilis y Gonorrea? – Abrió grandes los ojos

- Ambos sabemos que Wilson tiene menos vida sexual que la virgen maría, así que… - Volvió a mirar el dichoso estudio - Esto nos hace pensar… -

- ¿Pero para qué serviría un estudio así? – Preguntó Lucas como si fuera un niño de cinco años – Es decir, no puedes comenzar un rumor con eso ¿O si? –

- Poder, se puede… -

- Entonces, es el peor rumor de la vida misma… -

- Cierto, y más si se trata de Wilson… - Hizo hincapié en el nombre.

- Tengo otra cosa que decirte… - Se tornó preocupado el detective.

- Adelante -

- ¿Cómo están los hermanos House? – Los interrumpió alguien acercándose por un caminito de cemento que pasaba justo frente al banco en el que ambos estaban sentados.

- Bien – Respondió Lucas, algo sobreactuado. Aún le faltaba un poco más de práctica (por no decir, _**demasiada**_) con el tema de las mentiras, por sobre todo con las mujeres, pero bueno, de eso se ocuparían después.

- Hermanos House… - Rió Amber. – Qué divertido… - El médico oji-azul la ignoró.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó para naturalizar más su ficticia relación sanguínea con el detective que tenía al lado.

- Quería saber si querías ver a una visita… -

- ¿Se me permiten visitas? – Arqueó las cejas el cojo.

- Al ver la influencia positiva de tu hermano en tu recuperación, he decidido que si… -

Amber estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Qué visita? – Volvió a ignorarla el cojo.

- Es tu jefa, Lisa Cuddy –

La ilusión enmudeció de golpe.

- Dile que si… - Lo miró suplicante Lucas.

- Ehm… - House se hizo el que pensaba, aunque ya tenía la respuesta clara en la cabeza - Bueno, pero para eso necesito que mi hermano nos deje solos por un momento… - A Lucas se le desfiguró la sonrisa -Ya sabes, por si acaso. No quiero tirar mi recuperación por la borda tan pronto… - Mintió con brutalidad, mientras jugaba con su bastón. El detective lo miró con tremendo odio. – No dejes que te vea… - Le susurró.

- Esta me la pagas… - Lo amenazó en el mismo tono su ficticio hermano y luego se levantó para seguir al médico.

- Yo que tú lo dejaba aquí – Soltó Amber con repentino enfado. House estiró las piernas con cuidado y siguió jugando con su bastón.

- No, no quiero que Cuddy se entere de todo tan rápido… -

- Puede que ya lo sepa – Soltó en tono obvio la peli-naranja levantándose y caminando alrededor de House.

- Quizás, pero no tiene la confirmación absoluta de eso… - Soltó divertido él - ¿Y qué mejor que una gata salvaje herida y ahora, confusa? – Se estiró en el banco.

-*-

- No puede entrar, señor – Lo detuvo uno de los dos policías, mientras el otro lo miraba con seriedad.

- ¿Eh? ¿De que habla? – Protestó el cirujano bajito. – Es un paciente y colega nuestro el que se encuentra allí… –

- Taub, ¿Que pasa? – Preguntó Trece acercándose por el pasillo con varios estudios en la mano.

- No me dejan pasar… -

- ¿Qué? Disculpe pero… - Intentó entrar ella mostrándole su credencial y los estudios a nombre de Wilson.

- Usted tampoco está autorizada a entrar, señorita – Habló el otro policía interponiéndose en su camino.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Desafió Taub.

- Hay una persona enferma allí que necesita de cuidado médico por si no se dio cuenta. – Protestó Trece echándose un paso atrás. – Lo que hacen es provocar un abandono de persona -

- Aquí tenemos órdenes explícitas de nuestro jefe de no dejar entrar a nadie…. – Habló el primer policía que aún seguí mirando a Taub.

- ¿Ah si? – Soltó el cirujano - ¿Y de donde salió eso? –

- Investigación policial… - Soltó el otro – Todos son potenciales sospechosos. A menos que sea alguien, que no haya estado aquí en los días circundantes al crimen –

Los dos médicos se miraron consternados.

-*-

Oyó como los zapatos de tacón de la decana se acercaban hasta donde estaba él, mientras estaba estirado con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza mirando al cielo color celeste con aburrimiento total.

- House… - Le tembló la voz al pronunciar su nombre.

El aludido levantó la cabeza y la miró con lentitud.

- ¿Qué? –

- Necesito hablar contigo… -

- Dime… -

- Ya sabes lo de Wilson… -

- ¿Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación? – Desvió el cojo sin moverse demasiado.

- Lo sabes – House asintió – Necesito tu ayuda… -

- ¿Con un caso de envenenamiento necesitas mi ayuda? Mujer… ¿Para qué…? –

- ¡No es por eso! – Levantó la voz la decana.

- ¿Entonces qué? – Ella se removió en su sitio, inquieta.

- ¡Nadie del personal del hospital puede ver a Wilson! - Reveló la mujer – Todos son potenciales sospechosos… -

- ¿Qué? – Permaneció en silencio – Cuddy, ¿Por qué no te fuiste de juega la noche anterior y te quedaste dormida para faltar al trabajo? –

- Porque no soy tú – Sonrió ella.

House arqueó las cejas, sentándose correctamente.

- Le dije que tuviera cuidado con relacionarse con la gente del hospital pero no… Tenía que ignorar los consejos de su papi… - Se burló.

- Tú eres el único autorizado para hacerlo – Lo interrumpió otra vez mirándolo con seriedad.

El aludido permaneció en silencio, su respiración se había cortado repentinamente.

- El truco del gato y el ratón resultó ser un callejón sin salida… - Comentó Amber. El cojo seguía en silencio - ¿No vas a decirle nada? O sea, ¡Es Wilson! – Recriminó.

- ¿Cómo no me lo vi venir? – Comentó en susurros el médico paciente. Amber y Cuddy lo observaron silenciosas. – Era muy evidente… - Siguió ensimismado.

- ¡Oye, oye! – Le llamo la atención su ilusión – No es hora de melodramas –

House cerró los puños, impotente por primera vez en su vida desde hacía años.

Si iba a salvar a su amigo, tiraría todo su tratamiento por la borda y la verdad era que quería deshacerse de Amber. Pero no solo eso… No podría regresar más al Mayfield sin que su enemigo lo supiera. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

- House… - Le habló Cuddy sentándose a su lado.

- ¿No puedes transferirlo? – Le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Se morirá para cuando me llegue la autorización para hacerlo – Respondió la decana angustiada - Está sin asistencia médica constante, por esa maldita orden… - Suspiró – Esto es una locura – Se sujetó la frente con las manos, como si se le fuese a caer.

- A menos de que alguien te ayude durante ese lapso… - La interrumpió.

- ¿Qué pretendes? –

- Solo déjame pensar un poco… -

-*-

- ¡Lo que hacen es abandono de persona! – Protestó Foreman a los gritos.

Chase y Cameron se acercaron.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó la rubia.

- No nos dejan entrar -

- Es una broma, ¿Cierto? – Los miró incrédulo Chase – No pueden hacer semejante cosa –

- Ordenes superiores – Repitieron como loros los oficiales.

- ¡Y me cago en las órdenes superiores! – Comentó Chase estirando el cuello – Pronto se le acabará el suero y si no se lo cambiamos morirá por deshidratación o incluso, sufrirá de dolor por la falta de medicación –

- No… -

Para sorpresa de todos Foreman se le echó encima. Chase y Taub le ayudaron también, ocupándose del otro policía mientras que Trece y Cameron se abrían paso entre la pelea improvisada.

-*-

Cuddy esperó pacientemente. House, a su lado, parecía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, hasta que el insistente sonido del celular de la decana la hizo mirarla.

- ¿No vas a atender? – Le preguntó al ver que no hacía nada.

- Esto es más importante –

- Atiende, tal vez sea algo para el futuro de Wilson –

Cuddy obedeció y buscó su celular en la cartera para atender con rapidez.

- ¿Diga? – House observó como su cara de angustia pasaba a una de sorpresa y estupefacción con un dejo de incredulidad - ¿Y cómo ha pasado eso? –

Otro momento de silencio en el cual House se dedicó a mirarla.

- Parece un mero. Mira como abre la boca – Observó con desdeño Amber.

- ¿Dónde están ahora? –

- Oh, Dios, me muero, me muero. Greg, no me dejes – Dramatizó Amber y se arrodilló al lado de House – Vamos, no me vas a decir que no te divierte eso – Sonrió – A que adivino que algo le acaba de pasar a alguien –

-¿Sabes? Te estás poniendo muy molesta – Soltó House sin pensar. Y sintió la mirada de Cuddy clavada en su mejilla derecha. Volvió la cabeza para mirar y añadió – Si, si, esto es considerado como algo normal aquí… –

Cuddy volvió a prestar atención a la conversación telefónica.

- No, llamaré a un abogado para que haga el papeleo – Y cortó la llamada.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Van a trasladar a Wilson? –

- No, peor – Soltó

- Se… ¿m-murió? – Soltó con un hilo de voz.

- No digas estupideces – Se arqueó – Metieron presos a tus dos equipos –

- ¿Eh? –

House y Amber arquearon las cejas.

- Si, como escuchaste – Soltó enfadada – Por querer ayudar a Wilson, termino siendo todo al revés – House no pudo evitar echarse a reír. – No me parece gracioso, House -

- Menudo par de idiotas. Bueno, era esperable de Foreman, después de todo, es negro – Sonrió – O Chase, ese señoriíto ingles no tiene mucha paciencia… -

- No empieces – Protestó Cuddy – A pesar de estar aquí, tu humor rojo no cambia más –

- ¿Eh? ¿Rojo? ¿Por qué Rojo? – Le entró curiosidad.

- Eso no importa ahora –

- ¿Y qué pasó con Trece y Cameron? –

- Ah, también están presas pero por desobedecer a la autoridad – Soltó Cuddy – Saldrán mañana a esta hora – House asintió – Necesito una respuesta –

- Te llamaré –

- Bueno – Se despidió con una seña.

- ¡Eso no significa que debas colgarte el teléfono al cuello y salir por ahí con el! – Le gritó el médico cojo.

A la vez que Cuddy desaparecía por la curva de sementó en subida, Lucas bajaba con tranquilidad pisando el pastito verde de la colinita que se alzaba detrás del banco en el que se hallaba sentado el médico cojo, intentando verla sin ser visto.

- Qué bien esta… - Suspiró.

- Disimular no le hace mal a nadie – Comentó el cojo

- Entonces… - Volvió a sentarse en el sitio en que estuvo Cuddy -¿Es verdad que te pidió regresar? –

- No puedo regresar –

- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? – Lo miró con curiosidad

- No lo se… - Negó con la cabeza – No estoy muy seguro de qué hacer y cómo hacerlo… -

-*-

Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana.

Para su sorpresa, todo estaba en completo silencio, como si de la noche a la mañana, el hospital hubiese quedado completamente deshabitado. Oía algunos pitidos lejanos de las máquinas conectadas a los pacientes en ese piso, pero luego, todo era silencio absoluto fortalecido por la penumbra del lugar. Exceptuando a dos policías que estaban parados como estatuas custodiando la entrada a la habitación donde descansaba el debilitado oncólogo James Wilson.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Lo alumbraron con una linterna que cegó sus ojos celestes por unos momentos. No habló. Solo se dedicó a extender su credencial con su nombre y foto impresos en ella. - ¿Gregory House? –

Asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

- Adelante – El hombre con cojera rengueó metiéndose dentro de la habitación y dejó su bastón encima de la cama del paciente. Con la otra mano, colgó los sueros en la pequeña y flacucha vara metálica, similar a un perchero de pie, para luego colocárselas en la intravenosa al paciente tras quitar los sueros casi vacíos que colgaban desde la última vez que habían sido puestos.

Fue entonces cuando notó que el oncólogo despertaba con lentitud y lo miraba, extrañado.

- ¿House…? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz a través de la máscara de oxígeno que llevaba puesta.

El aludido no estuvo muy seguro de qué hacer en ese momento. Solo se dedicó a mirarlo por un momento, con un dejo de sorpresa grabado en sus ojos claros…


	14. Chapter 14

_**Ayyyyys, que feo, que feo. Me atoré xD No, en realidad fue el cierre de trimestre, pero bueno, acá esta el capi esperado. Proto 15 que ahora estoy con él xD Sorry por la**_** "angustitis" **_**que les hice dar xD**_

_**Y otra vez: **_

**¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS RR´S!!**

* * *

_**Caso 14: "Jaque"**_

"_**Es tiempo de un cambio…" – House "Human Error" 3 temporada -**_

Despertó sobresaltado en su cama y comprendió que ya era de día. Se levantó, se vistió y salió de la habitación con cuidado. Su pierna le dolía más que de costumbre aquel día, pero por suerte, su otra molestia diaria aún no se había dignado a deleitarlo con su deslumbrante presencia.

- House – Oyó una voz muy poco esperada a esas horas y miró en dirección por la cual provenia..

- ¿Cuddy? – Articuló. - ¿Tu no deberías estar con el trasero apoyado en la silla de director del Princen…? -

- Tengo que hablar contigo – Lo interrumpió la mujer.

El aludido notó que últimamente, la mujer lo interrumpía más a menudo que de costumbre. Para vengarse en silencio, se hizo el tonto y miró en todas direcciones.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Y ahora que se supone que hice? –

Ella lo tomó del brazo.

- Mejor que hablemos en privado… - Sugirió.

- Uhm… – Exageró el médico – Cuidado con lo que pides, y cómo lo pides –

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, sonriendo por obligación.

-*-

Wilson abrió los ojos. Intentó hablar otra vez, pero notó que le costaba un poco producto de los antibióticos que le dio su visitante nocturno, quien, en realidad, nunca debió estar allí.

- ¡Déjeme entrar! – Oyó una voz que le resultó familiar.

Giró un poco la cabeza, con mucha lentitud ya que sentía como todo comenzaba a moverse con violencia a su alrededor. Aunque tenía bien claro que eso, en la vida real, no era cierto.

- Señorita – Ladró un policía - ¿Acaso busca ir presa otra vez? –

- ¿Por qué no me deja hacer mi trabajo? – Protestó a los gritos apoyada por Trece.

- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo o pronto comenzará a sufrir de dolores corporales y se le bajaran las defensas estrepitosamente entre otras miles de cosas medicas que estoy segura poco les importan! – Pinchó Trece. – Es nuestro trabajo -

- Su trabajo ya fue hecho – Contestó fríamente otro de los uniformados.

Vió como las dos mujeres lo miraban aún sin lograr entender a que se refería.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Expresó en palabras Trece.

- Anoche vino un médico a cambiarle los medicamentos… - Soltó el otro poli aún con seriedad – Dijo que estará bien hasta esta noche… -

- ¿Eh?- Cameron miró al paciente. Wilson no se movió en lo absoluto, no quería que se enterara de que estaba despierto y escuchando toda la conversación. - ¿Quién ha sido? –

El oncólogo se tensó. Bueno, o al menos eso pensó al tener más de medio cuerpo adormecido.

- No lo sabemos, nosotros hicimos el relevo esta mañana –

- Genial… - Soltó Trece – Al menos sabemos que alguien se ocupa de Wilson… -

- Si pero… - Comentó pensativa Cameron -¿Quién es ese alguien? –

-*-

- No –

- ¿Qué? –

- No, te equivocas –

- House, no tienes porqué negármelo –

- No fui yo – Se defendió.

- Ambos sabemos que el único autorizado a hacerlo eres tú –

- El único e inigualable. Pero sabes que esto equivale a alcatraz – Le recordó en tono mordaz el oji-azul. Tenía hambre, y mucha. ¡Justo a la decana no se le había ocurrido idea mejor que venir en ese momento! – Por más que hubiese querido, con esta cojera no hubiese llegado muy lejos… -

- Puedes tener ayuda. ¿O acaso me vez cara de idiota? –

- Con las curvas que guarda ese escote asesino habría que pensárselo un poco – Observó el médico sin quitarle los ojos de encima al lugar indicado en palabras.

- No te desvíes – Cuddy lo obligó a mirarla a la cara, usando una de sus manos.

- No, en serio. Yo de aquí no me he movido –

- House,… - Cuddy suspiró. Ambos estaban sentados en la cama que le correspondía al médico de ojos azules – Digamos que, hipotéticamente, tú fuiste a ver a Wilson –

- Hipotéticamente – Resaltó el cojo a la defensiva.

- ¿Cómo has hecho para que te dejaran entrar? – House notó el modo en el que la decana había formulado aquella pregunta.

- Hubiese mostrado mi credencial, supongo… - Respondió con lentitud.

- ¿Nada más? –

- Claro… -

- Entonces alguien pudo haberse echo pasar por ti –

- Imposible –

- ¿Por qué? – Soltó Cuddy.

House se levantó de la cama y rumbeó hacia un asiento en el que se encontraba su bolso. Hurgó un poco y sacó una pequeña tarjeta rectangular, plastificada, que le mostró a la decana.

- Por que mi identificación siempre estuvo aquí guardada desde que estoy en el Mayfield. ¿Te parece suficiente? -

-*-

Habían pasado varias horas. Wilson abrió los ojos nuevamente y se encontró con una sala llena de gente.

Entre oficiales y médicos distinguió a un total de seis personas, entre las cuales reconoció a Cuddy, Foreman, y a Tayrmors, quienes llevaban batas blancas, mientras que los otros tres debían de ser policías, a los cuales nunca había visto antes.

- ¿Qué…? – Articuló notando que ya le era bastante más fácil hablar y que su visión no se nublaba tanto como en un principio.

- Wilson – Sonrió Cuddy notando que despertó y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el oncólogo bastante extrañado. - ¿Dónde estoy? –

- Estas en una habitación del hospital – Respondió un oficial. – Creemos que has sido envenenado a propósito –

Wilson abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Envenenado? –

- Si – Respondió otro – Y queremos tomarte declaración al respecto –

- Seguro… - Accedió el oncólogo con incredulidad.

-Antes que nada- Saltó Tayrmors- Quiero que vigilen a Gregory House – Pidió

- ¿Porqué? – Protestó Cuddy sobresaltada.

- Es sospechoso como nosotros, por más que sea amigo de Wilson, bien pudo hacerlo… -

- ¿Cómo…? – Articuló el oncólogo con poca fuerza. – Eso es imposible -

- ¿Por qué no? – Se acercó el médico - ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que no pudo hacerlo? –

- House no me mataría… – Frunció el ceño el oncólogo. Aunque tuvo que admitir que una parte de él no estaba tan segura de ello.

- Claro,… Eso dicen todos – Soltó el que tenía pinta de comisario panzón quien parecía estar en la misma sintonía que el médico cuestionador.

- No. No lo haría… - Siguió testarudo Wilson.

- Entonces dime en qué te basas para defenderlo… -

Wilson suspiró. Cuddy se puso tensa.

- Por que… - Saltó pero Tayrmors la detuvo poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

- No. No, no, Cuddy, que lo diga él… - La decana se alejó del otro, bruscamente.

- Por que soy su amigo… -

- No alcanza –

- Su… -

- … Posibilitador – Sonó una voz en la habitación. Todos se giraron y miraron hacia la puerta. - ¿No se supone que las declaraciones se hacen en comisaría? – Rengueó ayudado por su bastón y lo dejó sobre la cama de Wilson, tal y como había echo en varias oportunidades, para luego, sentarse en una esquina a observar a los demás, quienes lo miraban con sorpresa y estupefacción.

- ¿House? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Wilson sorprendido.

- Pues, vine a limpiar mi nombre además de que te toca renovar la dosis de antibióticos… - Lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Y soy la única persona autorizada a hacerlo – Miró a los demás, hasta que se cruzó con Tayrmors. – Tiempo sin vernos, _Moriarty_… - Pronunció con lentitud. El aludido permaneció en silencio, tenso, pero se mantuvo bastante quieto. – Bueno ¿De qué hablaban? –Volvió a recoger su bastón para jugar con él.

- ¿Usted es Gregory House? –

- Supongo, sino no estaría aquí –

- House… - Le llamó la atención Cuddy.

- Si, si, soy yo ¿Quiere ver la identificación? – Aceptó a regañadientes.

- No es necesario – Respondió el comisario. – Dígame, Sr. House, ¿Donde estuvo usted ayer por la noche? -

- Pues en casa – Respondió el médico cojo y notó que el comisario quería más información – Viendo la tele tirado en el sillón cuando recordé que Cuddy me dijo que probara suerte con Wilson a ver si conseguía pasar y lograr renovarle la dosis de antibióticos –

El paciente lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Así como así? – Preguntó otro de los oficiales.

- Si – Sonrió burlonamente.

- ¿Hace cuanto regresó de su viaje a oriente?

- Un día y medio o así… – Se inventó House.

- ¿Y por que no vino a trabajar ayer? –

- Por que me enteré de que me reemplazaron, así que aproveché la ocasión para tomarme unas vacaciones –

- ¿Alguien puede corroborarlo? –

- Eh, si, la jefa del hospital – La señaló con el dedo.

Cuddy lo miró con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Directora? – Reclamó su atención al ver como la decana fulminaba a su médico con la mirada.

- Ah, si, fui a verlo apenas me enteré de su regreso a la ciudad –

- ¿A qué parte de Asia fuiste? – Interrumpió Tayrmors. House lo miró agudamente.

- A Japón – Contestó.

- ¿Qué parte? –

- Hice la travesía Kyoto – Osaka – Tokio – Respondió.

- No sabía que hablabas japonés – Soltó Foreman intentando seguirle la corriente.

- No es necesario. Con el ingles te manejas a la perfección…. –

- ¿Y un seminario de qué fuiste a hacer? –Inquirió Tayrmors otra vez poniéndolo en desventaja.

Justo la pregunta que quería evitarse House. Tenía un 10% de probabilidades de acertar.

- Uh, enfermedades infecciosas, pandemias y demás… - Soltó de golpe, si pensaba mucho sería sospechoso. – Era un estudio de caso sobre poblaciones, y como sabemos que la población japonesa es muy homogénea… - Redondeó para no parecer agotador – Cosas así –

- Es extraño – Observó el comisario.

- ¿Qué cosa, oficial? –

- Los vuelos de Japón, no llegaban aquí hasta hoy por la mañana –

El equipo de médicos, exceptuando a Tayrmors quien sonrió, se tensó visiblemente.

- Es que lo tomé desde Nueva York… - Se inventó.

- Ah, hubiese empezado por ahí – El comisario siguió escribiendo. Taymors y los otros dos oficiales lo observaron con sorpresa.

"Dios, que fácil resulta esto…"

- Veamos, sus antecedentes me indican que usted fue detenido por posesión de drogas –

- ¿Drogas? – Protestó el médico - ¿Desde cuando _esto_ es considerado droga? – Sacó de su bolsillo un tarrito de vicodin medio vacío y lo agitó frente a los oficiales. – Lo necesito como el insulino-dependiente a su insulina -

- ¡House! – Soltó Cuddy horrorizada. Wilson se sentó de golpe y se mareó. Foreman tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Ah, vaya… -

- ¿Qué? – Destapó el frasquito y volcó dos pastillitas blancas en su mano. - ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? – Se las llevó a la boca de un golpe.

- ¡Oh! – Soltó despertando súbitamente y se encontró acostado en su cama. Aún llevaba el pijama y por la ventana no entraba luz, lo que indicaba que todavía era de noche. Agitado, se removió entre las sábanas intentando acomodar su pierna adolorida de tal manera que no le molestara demasiado para intentar seguir durmiendo.

- ¿Una pesadilla no? – Preguntó una voz femenina cerca suyo.

- Ya me preguntaba yo porque no te habías dignado a aparecer en mis sueños – Respondió el hombre al notar de quien se trataba.

- Ya sabes, no quise arruinarte el momento – Sonrió la médica recostada en el asiento, observándolo con atención.

De repente se oyeron pasos a lo lejos y la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Era Lucas, quien jadeaba angustiado, totalmente bañado en sudor. Se había quitado la peluca, que traía en la mano, junto al bastón, y la campera negra de cuero que llevaba puesta, se le había corrido demasiado a la derecha.

- ¿Y esa pinta? ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó House curioso, sentándose con lentitud en la cama. El detective cerró la puerta, procurando de que nadie lo viera y fue derecho a sentarse en el sillón verde en el que estaba Amber, (quien saltó a un lado al adivinar sus intenciones) para dejarse caer en el, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

- Wilson… - Soltó.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? –

- Wilson me… -

- ¿Te vió? –

- Wilson me dijo… -

- ¿Qué? – Se desesperó el médico – ¡Toma aire y dímelo de una vez! – Protestó.

- … Me dijo que Tayrmors planea algo. Lo escuchó. Dice que quiere encontrarte porque eres parte fundamental del plan, por eso me mandó a volar -

- ¿Se creyó que tú eras yo? –

- No estoy seguro – Jadeó Lucas un poco más repuesto – Lo que si se es que apenas me vió se desesperó y tardó como tres minutos en decirme eso y… – Rebuscó con apuro en los bolsillos de la campera de cuero perteneciente al médico. – Aquí esta. Me dio esto – Le extendió un papel doblado en cuatro. House lo tomó entre sus manos con apuro, y lo desdobló para leer.

- No puede ser… -


End file.
